


Trial Of Illusions

by TalesAvail



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24901405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesAvail/pseuds/TalesAvail
Summary: While on an assignment in Galar's Isle Of Armor, Eusine comes across a man who rises above his wildest dreams.His attraction to the Psychic trainer Avery is instant, with hints that it may be mutual. However, matters on the isle complicate their growing relationship. As Eusine explores its reaches, another vies for his attention, alongside Avery's own-
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Perhaps control had always been an illusion for him. Given all that he'd seen, it felt likely. Eusine's life wasn't unusual in that regard. No person could control their lives entirely. However, his life felt more erratic to him lately. It tore him from his homeland, pushing him elsewhere. His latest project was no different, offering him little reprieve.

Yet another journey separated him from Johto's reaches. Eusine chuckled to himself, proud of his life's path. Even if Suicune evaded him, opportunity did not. Through his time pursuing the beast, his talents took shape. They led him to his job at PokeMedia Zone, its focus towards photography. He'd become a globe-trotting reporter for them.

Wherever "legendary" phenomena occured, he was sent to study it. In turn, his work revealed things unknown to him. He appreciated it greatly, easing the pain of Suicune's absence. One of these days, Eusine would break the creature's hold upon him. He hoped Alola's Ultra Beasts would satisfy him, but they did not. He longed for a greater cause.

Galar's Dynamax phenomenon seemed to suit him well. It allured the region's people, its former chairman included. Eusine shook his head, recalling Rose's own follies. They lead to his downfall and later imprisonment. While he wished to discuss them with Rose, his current duties gripped him. For the time being, he was to document life in a hidden isle.

It boasted a world-class dojo, founded by a former Galarian champion. By doing so, its founder's efforts would be well known. It served to restore Galar's national pride after Rose's mishaps. Eusine nodded to himself, well aware of that feeling. Despite its faults, he cherished Johto deeply. It was natural that Galar's people shared their national pride. 

They knew their region well, praising its unique ways. Despite outside criticism, they held faith in it. Not even Rose's actions could tarnish Galar's reputation further. The region could recover from them, just like so many others had. Eusine shook his head, recalling similiar disasters. No matter what brought them forth, order was restored.

He'd seen it with Lysandre and Lusamine, among others. In time, they found solace in their loved ones. With their help, the pair were able to rehabilitate themselves. Eusine hoped Chairman Rose would be as they were; He was still in prison, as far as he knew. Even with Oleana's support, Rose remained shaky. He wasn't ready to be interviewed.

While the thought gripped him, he set it aside. He had to focus on one matter at a time. Even if so much else evaded him, his latest task would not. PokeMedia Zone made sure of that, paying his full expenses. Secure in his status, Eusine roamed Galar, taking in its unique reaches. The next few days could be spent preparing for his latest assignment.

Despite the region's unfamiliarity, he managed well enough. When the time came, he left for Wedgehurst. He could return to Galar's mainland in due time. For now, his work sent him to another realm. It felt that way, given its hazy aura. With his things in tow, Eusine ventured ahead. Some silence was a prized treat to his weary mind.

He stepped into Wedgehurst's train station, ready to relax. More work called to him, but it lay elsewhere. The Isle Of Armor was a remote area in Galar, accessible by trains or a plane. On the journey there, Eusine could recover from his time in Galar's other locales. As much as it thrilled him, it also drained his senses. He needed to reinvigorate them.

Afterwards, he hoped to tackle his assignment properly. Eusine ran over the thought, as well as his personal items. He carried the most essential ones on the plane with him. He was sure they were accounted for. As he patted his messenger bag, Eusine kept walking. He crashed into another guest, who peered at him. He recoiled with his sudden force. 

As Eusine got onto his feet, he shook his head in shock. "I'm so sorry!" he apologized, glancing up. "I didn't see you, so I-" His voice faltered upon seeing the other man. His stance was regal, befitting his lofty height. It felt as such, even as Eusine straightened himself up. He peered at the man, meeting his gaze. It was shielded by round glasses.

However, cool blue eyes gleamed through them. Eusine blinked, taken back by his very image. The man evoked Galar's ancient royals, his beauty pristine. He studied him with awe as his heart raced. They stood in silence, allowing Eusine that pleasure. His senses were now drunk with desire. He never imagined that such a "perfect" man could exist. 

Everything about him appealed to Eusine's tastes; Flowing, flaxen locks draped his face, enhancing its milky flesh. His features were refined, carved like that of a sculpture's. His body was well-toned, visible through his flashy garb. Not even such attire dampened his natural allure. Eusine felt his pulse quicken, pounding away in his chest.

His weariness gave way to excitement, gripping his soul. Eusine breathed in, lost to the man's image. He was surprised he could speak so clearly now; The man remained jovial, unaware of Eusine's lustful intrigue. "No, it's quite all right," he said. "But do be careful next time! It'd be a pity if you were hurt-" His voice faded, questioning Eusine further.

He caught the man's intent, allowing him to introduce himself. "Ah, you're Eusine?" he asked aloud. As Eusine nodded, the man reached for his hand. "Pleased to meet you. I'm Avery, 'world-class' Psychic trainer!" He shook Avery's hand, grateful for his hospitality. "It's quite a name, I must admit. It sounds familiar-" Eusine stood by, still awed by him.

"Oh, you're Mr. Michaels, aren't you?" Avery asked, his eyes bright. He peered at Eusine expectantly, recalling Mustard's instructions. As Eusine nodded faintly, Avery joined him. "In that case, you're the man of the hour! I was sent to escort you to the Isle Of Armor!" Eusine kept nodding, his mind growing calmer. He knew Mustard arranged such a visit.

The elder said as much when he agreed to Eusine's presence. Once at the station, one of his students would meet him there. "Yeah, that's right," Eusine said under his breath. "That's why I'm here." He blinked in surprise, coming upon Avery's stunned expression. "I mean, it's great to meet you, Avery. I'm sorry it's like this, though. I'm kinda out of it."

Avery nodded again, brushing off his mind's haze. "No, I understand," he replied with a polite grin. "You must be exhausted from the trip here! It's quite a long one, isn't it?" As Eusine nodded wearily, Avery drew closer. He studied Eusine's gaze, how clouded it felt. Their mishap aside, he pitied the man's state. It dampened his allure, his body drained.

He hoped the isle's reaches would do him well. Eusine seemed like a vibrant man, full of tales to tell. He gathered as much from Mustard's reports about him. Avery wanted him at his full potential, imparting his vast wisdom. There was no better way to begin than by leaving for their destination. He reached for Eusine's right arm, pulling them closer.

Though Eusine flinched, he kept himself steady. If he was going to be with Avery, he didn't want to embarrass himself. He kept calm, letting Avery take him to the attendant. Once Eusine's pass was approved, they were sent on the train. As it left Wedgehurst's station, Eusine sat back. He had little to say, lost to rising excitement. 

In the span of a moment, he met the most enchanting man. Avery seemed too good to be true, stoking his desires. All that could capture Eusine's attention lay on his person. It intoxicated him as Avery sat by his side. The other man was cheery as ever, speaking of his ties to Mustard. Eusine kept silent, only nodding as Avery discussed the matter.

Even Avery's voice thrilled him, imbued with a Galarian lilt. It made his words simply elegant, rich and sultry to him. As the train sped ahead, its vibrations caressed Eusine's body. He sank into his seat, having found peace with his hot desire. It warmed his soul like a fresh cup of tea. If his loss of control led him to Avery, he praised such luck.

He could play by life's illusive ways, alongside his own. Eusine gazed at the Galarian, stunned by his presence. It felt like he knew all about him, despite his mysterious aura. He knew more lay behind Avery's demeanor, drawing him in. Eusine was glad to enjoy what he was for now. What illusions Avery and the isle held could break in due time.


	2. Chapter 2

Their trip to the isle felt shorter than expected. Despite their transferring stop, their trek lasted hardly an hour. When they arrived on the isle, Eusine forced himself up. While he knew Avery would stay by him, his heart ached. Eusine wanted to keep resting with him. Their time together only made him more wanting. Everything felt like a fanciful illusion.

However, when he left the isle's station, its power began to fade. There was no doubt that this was real now. The day's sun bathed verdant fields, their grass tall and luscious. Eusine stepped forward, taking in the isle's reaches. He peered into the horizon, where a strip of shoreline rested. A clear, blue sea stretched beyond it, gleaming in the sunlight.

He took a deep breath, tasting the salty, yet sweet air. It evoked that of Galar's other Wild Areas, stoking his senses. What exhaustion he felt was overcome by awe. While he went towards the grass, Avery followed him. He humored Eusine's interest, but his own duties hung above him. They had to report to Mustard, allowing them use of his dojo.

When Eusine stopped short of some grass, Avery called to him. He turned back, his eyes like the sea around them. His heart fluttered, taken back by the sight. His vibrant nature had returned, illuminating his form. He saw Eusine's true potential, which shaped him to its preferences. The other man stood firmly, his toned figure dressed in such regal garb.

Avery gazed at him, watching the breeze sweep along his frame. It caressed his caramel locks, bright against his skin. Despite his refined nature, a lurid spark rested within him. It sought exploration, that thrill of the unknown. He glimpsed it in his gaze, how it fueled his actions. Avery heeded his own intrigue, reaching out to Eusine again.

"Please excuse me, Mr. Michaels," he told him. "But we must be going. Master Mustard expects us at the dojo promptly. We can't keep him waiting." Eusine nodded back, shaking off his own fancies. While the isle allured him, he came for business, above all else. Once done with that, he could enjoy himself. Its pleasures would be his own. 

The isle's reaches were still clear in his mind. A hint of salt tickled his nose, making it twitch slightly. He licked his lips, its flavor striking. Avery stood by, his lips quivering at the sight. Eusine's mouth was glossy, enhanced by his sly grin. He could practically taste them, their skin plush. As their eyes met, Eusine's evoked the mighty sea around them.

Avery drowned in their depths, seeking a means to save himself. The breeze carried on, guiding Eusine towards the dojo. He turned towards it, easing Avery's dismay. "Yes, our 'home' is right there," he said, pointing to the distance. "If you'll come with me, we can properly begin. Our master's dying to meet you!" Eusine peered ahead, speaking softly.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it," he told Avery. "I'm just takin' in the place, man." As he nodded to himself, so did Avery. Eusine walked ahead, passing by more green fields. The closer he went, the clearer the dojo became. It rose in the sky, built in the "traditional" Johto style. Avery caught up to him, capturing his focus. Soon, the pair dashed towards it together. 

When they approached the dojo, some people came into view. Many wore bright yellow gis, their gazes curious. However, the elder standing between them caught Eusine's eye. He knew him as Mustard, one of Galar's former Champions. Following his retirement, he founded the dojo to teach worthy Trainers. As Eusine neared him, Mustard's eyes lit up.

He rushed to Eusine's side and grasped his hands. "Oh, there you are, my boy!" Mustard greeted him. "We were thinking you weren't going to show!" He laughed to himself and shook Eusine's hands. "Thanks for picking him up, Avery. Now that you're here, let me show you around." With that, Mustard pulled Eusine into the dojo as Avery grinned.

It seemed like Mustard was as intrigued by Eusine as he was. He nodded, thinking he was on the right track. If all went well, Eusine would enjoy his time on the isle. Avery only wished that for him, drawing them closer. They could know each other intimately, delighting in their surroundings. It was a tempting thought, one that powered him on.

He trailed behind them, entering the dojo. Along the way, he caught the eye of another Trainer. She caught wind of Eusine, allured by his form. Though she followed his path, Avery barged into it. With a shake of her head, she trailed alongside Avery. He sensed her presence, causing him to pause. "Hello, Klara," he said. "What brings you to me?"

As he turned to her, Klara's gaze faltered. She gave him a coy pout, to which he scoffed. "Well, the same thing that's got you worked up," she teased him. "So that's Eusine over there with Mustard?" Avery nodded, only for her mouth to fall open. "Wow, with a name like that, I never thought he'd be so hot!" As she ogled him, Avery felt himself heat up. 

"Klara, that's no way to address Mr. Michaels!" he blurted out. He covered his mouth in shock, but she shook it off. "He's here for official matters, not your leering, you know." As she huffed at him, Avery bit his tongue. He agreed with her assessment, but it was still improper. His hands fell flatly to his sides. "Besides, he's with Mustard now." 

Klara nodded, well aware of the implication. Neither of them would likely see Eusine until evening then. Mustard and his wife were particular about their dojo's operations. Even if Eusine was invited into it, he had to follow their rules. A failure to do so would make his work more difficult. "I get it," Klara said. "But I hope he's not too hard on him." 

"Even so, it's within reason," Avery replied back. "Master Mustard only wishes to train us well. It might come at a cost, but his ways are proven. I'm sure Mr. Michaels might benefit from them as well." Klara nodded mournfully, her hopes crushed again. Eusine would be discouraged from pursuing either of them. His interest felt like an illusion now. 

As Klara breathed in, another thought struck her. She couldn't really consider Eusine as such anyway. She didn't even know him, save for what Mustard told his pupils. He could very well reject her either way. While he intrigued her, Klara held the thought back. She would get to know Eusine in time. Only then would she know if her lust was misguided.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," she told Avery. "It wouldn't be different for him, even if he's a 'big-shot' reporter." Avery gave her a quick nod before peering ahead. Eusine was long gone, likely speaking with Mustard's family now. He couldn't disturb his master, leaving him to stand by. He turned around, only to see Klara again. Her gaze was still wanting.

He wanted to dismiss her interest, but his own stopped him. It was clear that Eusine captivated them both; Klara's gaze melted into his, hot with desire. At that point, he wasn't sure who her lust was for. Their familiar tension was present, with Klara eyeing him just as hotly. Avery shook his head, dismissing it. "Yes, but of course-" he replied.

Klara nodded, locked onto his gaze. Her desire was palpable, making his own stronger. For as crude as she could be, it was rather amusing. In these moments, he was tempted by her form. His gaze fell to her full curves, picturing them against him. Before he could indulge the thought, Avery caught himself. Even if she allured him, he had to be proper.

She had little qualms about her interests, but he did not. That was the biggest difference in their mindsets; Neither Klara nor Eusine could tempt him past his restraint yet. With that in mind, Avery took a breath. "I'm glad to see you, Klara," he said, backing away. "Might we meet at dinner again?" As she nodded, Klara's face fell, rejected by fate once more.

When evening came, everyone was ushered into the dojo's dining room. The students took their usual seats, while Eusine sat by Mustard's left side. A vibrant woman stepped about, attending to various dishes. Mustard pointed her out with a giddy glee. "And that there's my wife, Honey," he stated. "She's a real spitfire, keepin' things in check here."

Eusine smiled, praising her work ethic. With a cheerful grin, Mustard slapped his right arm. "You got that right," he told Eusine. "We're always on our toes around here. Gotta keep it up, no matter what you're doing!" He paused, sniffing the air hungrily. "A great meal brings up the strength." As he prattled on, Avery and Klara watched over Eusine.

Mustard tilted his head, questioning him about their meal. Both caught wind of his reply, which approved of it. "Yeah, I'm fine with soup," Eusine told their master. "It depends on what's in there." His eyes lit up, enhancing his handsome features. Mustard was drawn to him, as were the duo. "See, I had this bone consommé while I was in Kalos once-"

As Mustard nodded to himself, so did Avery. Klara stared ahead, mesmerized by Eusine's form. She got a better glimpse of it, how toned it felt. The violet suit he wore flattered it, as flashy as it seemed. She couldn't help but chuckle, comparing him to Avery. They had that in common, their tastes absurd. Despite that, their given appeal gripped her senses. 

She let lust boil within her, planning to use it once alone. Even if neither man could use her, Klara could toy with herself. She drooled at the thought, paired with their tempting dinner. As Eusine spoke on, Honey attended to the table's dishes. She filled them with food, its aromas as lively as she was. Avery thanked her while Klara eyed over Eusine.

"I'll admit, I never got Kalos food," Mustard said, breaking Klara's focus. "They mess with it too much, and for what? To make it all hoity-toity-" He shook his head as Eusine nodded in kind. "You know what they do to Slowpokes over there? It's enough to make one flee, ya know!" Eusine shrugged, saying he enjoyed the Slowpoke bracicole there.

"It's not my favorite thing," he told the elder. "But it's not a waste of Slowpoke Tail, man. They cook it in Alola, too. You can get some pretty good Poke dishes out there." Mustard left the matter be, focusing on Honey's dishes. She made fresh Berry scones, as well as a seaweed salad. However, their focus was on her soup, "maxed" out with hearty items.

Honey nodded, going into detail about the soup. It was said to enhance one's physical properties; As she spoke on, Klara stared at Eusine. She grinned, awe-struck by his own being. Far as she cared, he was already in excellent shape. She could tell as much, even through his garb. He wore his usual garb, despite being gifted his very own space.

If he wished to change, he could have done so already. However, it was of little concern to Klara. She admired his form, speaking to herself. "Yeah, real big and strong," she said with lust. "That's you, all right." Her gaze bore into Eusine, its intent clear. As her mouth hung open, she panted softly. "You don't need any help with that. You're already there-"

She shot him a wanting grin, her lips slick with sailva. Even if all could see her, Klara couldn't care about it. This was a pleasure of her own mind; If kept to herself, no one would be appalled by it. She held onto the thought, eyeing over Eusine's form. While Avery did the same, her brazenness alarmed him. He couldn't believe her indecency.

He tried to eat his soup, but it proved too much. Its rich spices inflamed his senses further. As the meal progressed, so did his desire. Eusine felt unaware of their lust, to his surprise. Avery thanked Mustard for such a distraction. Once he was satisfied, he excused himself from the table. All saw him off politely, save for Klara and Eusine.

As he stepped aside, Klara returned to her meal. Once done, she could retire to her quarters. Her mind was ablaze with thoughts of Eusine, making her wanton. However, Honey took notice of her, as did Mustard. They peered at each other, coming to a silent agreement. Mustard nodded firmly, leaving her to handle Klara's budding interest.

Within moments, he got up, calling for Eusine to join him. As they retreated to the living room, Honey went to Klara's side. She sipped her soup, peering ahead wistfully. Honey leaned in, making her presence known. Some other students peered at her, but her gaze forced them aside. They retreated out of respect, with some also excusing themselves. 

Those who remained opted to clear the table. As they picked up their dishes, Honey watched over Klara. She finished her soup and pushed its bowl away. As she wiped her mouth, Honey addressed her. "Klara, can we discuss something?" she asked. "By that, I refer to your interest in Mr. Michaels?" Klara's eyes shot open as her right hand shook.

If Honey was aware of it, so were the other students. She paused, wondering if that was why Avery left so abruptly. Perhaps she'd gone too far in her lust after all. Klara faced Honey, apologizing for herself. "Look, what you feel for Eusine is your own business," Honey said. "And only yours, okay?" As Klara nodded, Honey followed suit. 

"Only he needs to know, if you're serious about it," she continued. "I won't discourage this, Klara." Klara's gaze softened with relief. "Please just try to contain yourself while he's here. What you've said about him is rather indecent." She nodded at Honey, feeling her pulse quicken. "I won't repeat myself. We need to make a good impression on him."

Klara kept nodding, feeling the empty space around them. Without Avery or Eusine present, she could calm herself down. She could release her lust in no time; All that she needed to do was convince Honey. "I got it, Miss Honey," Klara told her. "I'm just worked up about him. It's so exciting to have a guy like him here! I hope he likes being with us!"

"Yes, I do, too," Honey replied, reaching for her right cheek. "We just have to make sure of that, Klara." As she pressed on it, her brows furrowed. "And that means you and Avery need to behave yourselves." Klara's mouth fell as Honey smirked at her. "You don't think I know what's up? Why do you think Mustard took Eusine away? It's not for any training."

Though flustered, Klara caught her breath. She questioned Honey, upset by her deceit. "Oh, don't take it personally," Honey replied, now grinning. "We all know you're a huge tease, Klara. Why can't I get on it sometimes?" Klara shrugged, unable to deny the fact. "It's like with you and Avery, dearie! But I won't press the matter. Just be "good", okay?"

Klara gave her an eager nod, glad to have swayed her. Even if she knew about her other crush, Klara couldn't be upset. At least Honey wasn't, which surprised her. Having gotten her fill, she also excused herself. As Honey saw her off, Klara stepped away, letting lust rise in her again. She was ready to retire to her quarters, putting her excitement to use.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning found everyone in the dojo's dining room again; Breakfast wasn't as elaborate as dinner was, but it remained a delight. For the occasion, Honey and some students made Chansey egg cups. They were served with imported Tepig bacon, as well as sliced Berries. Most within the dojo served themselves, their appetites hearty.

Klara was among them, having exhausted herself last night. While Eusine's image still taunted her, she was much calmer now. As she poked at her eggs, he stepped into view, stretching his arms. She turned to him, only to pause in awe. He wore a black tank top, bearing his toned form to all. Klara fought to restrain her gaze, even as it dropped below.

To complete his ensemble, tan cargo pants covered his legs. They fit him well, showing off his firm rear and thighs. Klara pulled herself away, watching silently as he picked up a plate. As the dojo's residents greeted him, he did the same. Eusine seemed as spry as ever, eager to begin his day. Once he took his seat for breakfast, Honey went to him.

She asked if the food was to his liking. "Yeah, it's good," Eusine told her. "I've never had 'cloud' eggs, actually. They're so freakin' fluffy!" As Honey beamed at him, Klara caught herself. She felt calm enough to face Eusine head on; Unable to pass up their moment, she peered at him. Among her peers' wanting gazes, Klara called out to Eusine.

He turned to her, finally getting a close look at Klara. During dinner, he caught sight of the woman. She was another flashy sort, her style more cloyingly sweet. However, it fit what he saw of her. Klara thrived on attention, given the other students' chatter. Eusine nodded to her, mulling on the thought. If anything, she certainly deserved such focus.

Just about anyone could fall to her sly charms; He shot her a grin, making her heart beat quicker. His interest did not go unnoticed by Honey and the other students; She watched as Klara introduced herself. Eusine regarded her politely, asking about her training. They spoke back and forth, to Honey's relief. Perhaps she'd gotten to Klara last night after all.

Even if she pursued Eusine, she'd act within reason. As Honey stood by, her focus moved to Eusine himself. He seemed to share Klara's improper intrigue; Despite his casual talk, his gaze roamed down her body. He nodded in kind, admiring her form. Honey accepted it, glad that their interest was mutual. If all went well, both could sate their baser urges. 

She just needed to see how Avery would react to this. He shared Klara's interest in Eusine; They liked to squabble with each other, their teasing playful. While it amused her on occasion, it hindered their talents. If Eusine got between them, it could ruin their relationship. Honey dreaded the thought, but felt that even Avery wasn't above his lust.

However, she opted to focus on Eusine and Klara instead; As they spoke on, Mustard entered the dining room. He glanced at them, cocking his head curiously. Honey called to him, her grin bright. He grinned back and plated some of her food. Once by her side, he gave her a peck on the cheek. As Honey tittered, he ate his eggs, peering at the duo.

Honey spoke for his intrigue, saying that they got along well. Mustard nodded to her, his mouth full of eggs. Though he tried to speak up, Honey stopped him. So did Eusine and Klara, whose gazes bore into him. Mustard jerked up, clutching his plate as he greeted them. They waved back as Klara's focus shifted to him. "How goes it?" she asked him.

"Yeah, how are you, Mustard?" Eusine chimed in. He eyed over the elder, whose knees began to buckle. "Come on, sit with us. It won't do you any good to stand around-" He heeded their calls, stepping over to them. As Mustard took his seat, Honey went to get her own plate. Within moments, she sat at her husband's right side, eating her food.

Mustard glanced at Eusine, asking what he thought of the isle so far. "It's pretty nice," he told the elder. "Kind of like a land 'hidden' away. There's so much to explore, from what I've seen." As Mustard nodded with pride, Klara agreed with him. She praised the isle's reaches, how lush and varied they were. "Yeah, that's it, Klara. It's a real doozy."

"Well, I'm glad you're enjoying it so far," Mustard remarked. "We here in Galar wouldn't settle for any less! Things can't get better than this." Klara beamed with glee, her gaze falling on Eusine again. She faced him, wondering about his night. As he peered back, Klara smirked at him. Mustard and Honey watched her carefully, now concerned.

She tilted her head, asking what happened after dinner. "Not much, actually," Eusine told her. "Chatted with your master more, then washed up. Afterwards, he invited me to play 'Smash' with him and his kid." Eusine tossed his head, laughing over the matter. "I swear, he's a real killer online! I never expected him to use Pikachu, of all Pokemon!"

As Mustard turned away coyly, Klara chuckled to herself. "Well, why wouldn't you?" she asked, her grin lurid. "It's a real shocker, you know! A real cute bruiser, too!" He nodded back, teasing Klara about the matter. In turn, the table's talk shifted to video games and current events. All knew their schooling would begin shortly, following Mustard's meal.

"Either way, what are you doing today?" Eusine asked the students. "I planned to explore outside, but I like to know. Keeps things 'fresh', you know?" As they spoke in agreement, Honey did the same. It was a usual day of training under Mustard's guidance. The dojo awaited its final student. Once they arrived, Mustard hoped to begin some special trials.

They would test the skill and intelligence of every student present. As Eusine fawned over the idea, so did the other students. It felt rather impressive, drawing all into their master's mindset. "Well, that's what sets my hubby apart," Honey said with a smirk. "He goes above and beyond with all he does. It's no different from when he was the Champ!"

"Yeah, you got that right," Eusine said, making note of the thought. "I mean, you weren't the Champion for that long without reason." Mustard nodded again, his silence stunning him. "I mean it in the best way, sir. You're a great trainer! I just hope it rubs off on these guys." As the students agreed, he spoke on. "You're lucky to train like this, Klara, you and-"

"Hold up, where is Avery, anyway?" Klara interrupted him. She peered around, spotting his empty seat. "He's usually here way before I even get up!" As she laughed to herself, Honey spoke on his behalf. She said that Avery scooped up some Berries for breakfast. Afterwards, he left to explore the isle's reaches. Klara shrugged, baffled by his choice.

"Yeah, I guess it makes sense," Eusine chimed in. "He went to bed early, didn't he? His schedule's all messed up now." As Klara and Honey nodded, he shook his head. "Believe me, I know how it feels. Makes you feel 'icky', doesn't it?" Klara kept nodding, eager to hear more about it. It was likely the result of his extensive travels, those so thrilling.

She could only hope to experience such things some day. Klara smiled, imagining that life with her beloved. Perhaps Eusine nor Avery were that person, despite her lust for them both. However, she drifted into the thought, holding onto its hope. Meanwhile, Honey and Mustard finished their food. The other students and Eusine followed suit.

As they cleared their plates, Mustard questioned Avery's status. "It's not like him to be so careless," he said. "With that mindset, terrible things are bound to happen! He can't have forgotten our training yet." Eusine turned to him, concerned for his new cohort. He offered to find Avery if he could. Mustard's eyes lit up, grateful for his efforts. 

"Nah, it's no problem, man," Eusine said, brushing himself off. "I gotta document the Pokemon out there. If I see him, it'll work out perfectly." With a sharp nod, he turned his attention to Avery's absence. "Take care, guys. Try calling him, but I'll keep an eye out, too." With that, he took his leave. All were left wanting, captive to the lust he sparked.

As Eusine explored the isle in depth, Avery did just the same. While it was familiar to him, its scope was now intimidating. He wanted no more than to vanish with only his thoughts to soothe him. His duties called forth, but so did his desire. He couldn't face it in proper company. Despite Honey's concerns, he dismissed her and his companions.

During the morning, Avery walked around the isle's lush reaches. Though he got some sleep last night, he remained weary. Feelings of lustful jealousy tore him apart now. He couldn't deny Klara's interest in Eusine. It was like his own, crafted of reckless emotion. Neither of them knew the man that well. Avery knew his true nature could betray them.

He thought himself above mere infatuation. However, his heart stirred at the thought of Eusine. His own lust was clear, shining in his sapphire eyes. Avery neared the shoreline, peering into the nearby sea. Eusine's eyes were like it, alive with a primal force. Avery wished to dive into their depths; Their owner had captivated him, capturing his heart.

It raced as he considered that fact; As he stood in the sand, Avery basked in the sun's warmth. While it was a cooler day, he felt like he was boiling. He shut his eyes, hoping the breeze would ease his pain. It did not, causing him to stare ahead. The waves rose up, crashing into the shore. Avery breathed in deeply, picturing his beloved in the sky.

Eusine's image beckoned to him, its form bare. He glimpsed his chest, tan and muscled. The breeze swept upon him as it had before. As he admired Eusine's form, Klara's came into view. It clung onto Eusine, her gaze hot. While it startled him, Avery let it continue. As she pawed at him, a grin crept onto her face. It yearned for him, her rosy lips parted.

He'd seen it before, its image as clear as crystal. Avery quaked, allured by her pleas. Her lust spilled onto them both, pulling Eusine into it. He peered at Klara, only to grin wildly. Their vision played out, with the pair kissing, their hands extended towards Avery. As he reached out to them, his heart sank. This was no more than an illusion, its own betrayal.

He could never truly act on his lust. His reputation would be tarnished if he did so. Using Klara for that felt even more indecent to him. They were both students, seeking the very same goal. Their interest clouded their sight, present through their teasing. However, he learned to control himself, as did she. Eusine's being brought their lust to the forefront. 

Given what he felt for him, Avery had to be especially vigilant. He couldn't embarass himself for mere intrigue. If he could resist Klara's advances, he could resist Eusine's own. Avery stepped ahead, nearing the sea's edge. As more waves washed ashore, he bent down to glimpse them. He took off his gloves and dipped his hands in the water.

It cooled his heat somewhat, making him smile. The sea shifted against his hands, its motion like gentle caresses. His breath grew steady, his image reflected in the water. Avery blinked as his mouth trembled. He held faith in his reflection, the truest image imaginable now. With that in mind, he scooped up some water and drank it deeply.

As salt filled his mouth, he shivered even harder. It was a sharp flavor, forcing his senses to reality. Avery swallowed it, the fluid running down his chin. He kept in place, calming his weary mind. However, his meditation left him unaware of another's presence. He watched over Avery, awed by his image. In the sunlight, it thrilled him just as much.


	4. Chapter 4

Eusine caught up to Avery during his own trek around the isle. While he did document some Pokemon, his concern overwhelmed him. He could only imagine why Avery went out on his own; Perhaps it was tied to some other matters of his. Eusine wanted to hope so, but his instincts said otherwise. The focus Avery gave him was too much to ignore.

It was like Klara's own when they spoke earlier; She was a woman for her urges, lurid as they were. Her attention flattered Eusine, making his head spin. His thoughts grew more wanton, especially now. From where he stood, Avery's rear was right in view. He peered at it, taking in its firmness. Eusine wanted to brush his flowing locks aside to glimpse it.

However he kept put, sensing that Avery was deep in thought. Neither of them spoke, the sea's motions the only sound present. It calmed their senses, making them feel at one with its depths. They indulged in its stillness, their bodies caressed by the breeze. Once his knees grew stiff, Avery stood up straight. His locks fell flat against his back.

The breeze flew through them, making his image even grander. Eusine stepped to him, his right hand set out. However, it was enough to draw Avery's attention. He turned to Eusine as his locks whipped about. Eusine gave him a nod, only to wave back. He drew closer, revealing himself to Avery. As he greeted Eusine, Avery took in his new image.

He couldn't believe the sight in front of him. Eusine's body was bared, its skin glistening in the sunlight. He felt so much more able to explore uncharted realms. Avery admired his image, taking it in fully. Eusine had a toned form, the result of his outdoor work. With what he said, he was on foot constantly. It did wonders for his legs, alongside his arms.

Avery could see the former, which were well developed. As he eyed over their muscles, his gaze dropped below. His chest was just as firm, leading to his taut belly. Avery dared not linger there, pulling his eyes away. However, he made out Eusine's legs, their thicker thighs on display. He compared them to his own, dying to feel their firm, smooth muscle.

As the thought gripped him, Eusine spoke up. "Hey, man," he said, reaching for Avery's arm. "What are you doing here? Mustard needs you back at the dojo, you know." Avery nodded, letting Eusine take hold of him. He had no other explanation for his actions. He just had to suffer the consequences himself. Eusine felt his unease and grinned at him.

Avery followed suit, trailing by Eusine as they left the shoreline. Soon, they stepped past tall grass, avoiding wild Pokemon. Neither said much, save for Eusine's questions. They were grateful for that, their minds growing calmer. Even in their silence, they enjoyed one another. As they neared the dojo, Avery's heart sank. He couldn't leave just yet. 

He stopped at its entrance, peering at its wood. However, he turned to Eusine, aware of his presence. "I'm sorry for my disruption," Avery told him. "I didn't mean to trouble you. But, I must attend Mustard's training." Eusine shook it off, saying it was no bother. "You have your own duties, do you not? I must leave you to them. I did enjoy our time alone-"

"Yeah, me too," Eusine replied, feeling his heart flutter. "I mean, you can hang with me if you want. I'll be out here, just logging Pokemon today." Avery's eyes lit up as he clasped his hands together. "If you're not doin' anything else, call me up. I'll pick you up and take you around." He chuckled as Avery nodded back. "It'll be like at the station yesterday!"

"Well, in that case," Avery said as held the door's handle. "I'd like that, Eusine. It'll be a 'date'-" Eusine nodded gladly, reeling with joy. He watched Avery enter the dojo, leaving him to his work again. He shook his head, preparing himself for his afternoon. While he craved Avery's touch, it'd have to wait. His illusion felt like truth now, ripe for the taking. 

After he left the dojo again, Eusine documented even more Pokemon. Many were from familiar regions, including his homeland. However, they were unique in that they thrived on this particular isle. They weren't commonly seen on Galar's mainland. That alone was enough to keep him from his baser thoughts. He walked around with his smartphone out.

As he searched for Pokemon, Eusine listened to Klara's singing. She confessed her past career over breakfast, to his surprise. Her voice rang through the fields, backed by some punk rock. While he enjoyed her work, it was unpolished. Klara joked about it before she left the matter be. Even if no greater success came from her music, Eusine cherished it. 

It made him feel closer to Klara, her ways open to him. He liked that about her, drawn in by her lively nature. If he flattered her, Klara would reveal herself to him. Eusine mulled on the thought, running into another one. While Avery enjoyed his company, he kept to his proper ways. He wouldn't be so open with him, especially in matters of desire.

Despite his rising dismay, Eusine walked ahead. He didn't want his illusions to shatter yet. He was sure that Avery shared his desire. With his phone in hand, Eusine listened to Klara's voice. It saw him through the isle's planes, bursting with Pokemon to catch. After he caught a Lopunny, his phone rang. Eusine silenced Klara's music, only to grin wildly.

Within moments, he returned to the dojo, pulling its door open. Avery called upon him, hoping to venture out. Everyone was done with their day's training; As they milled about the training area, Eusine sought out Avery. He passed by some other students, dressed in their familiar gis. However, some wore dojo jackets, alongside t-shirts and shorts.

Their jackets were "mustard" yellow, bright in the dojo's light. Eusine roamed among them, his sight set on Avery. Even among many, his was a distinct silhouette. He kept moving, only to encounter the man himself. Though he waved to Avery, Eusine fell into shock. He wore the dojo's uniform, his figure shining bright. It gripped his racing heart.

He peered ahead, his voice now ripped from his lungs. Avery was even more enchanting, the thought marvelous. His true beauty illuminated him, now free of his gaudy garb. Pale locks lay atop his head, accenting his handsome face. His eyes sparkled with vigor, clear through his glasses' absence. Eusine gazed at them, struck by their long bottom lashes.

They made his gaze more seductive, setting his senses ablaze. However, his cheeks were flushed, their gleam lurid. Eusine imagined him in the throes of passion, his skin just as hot. He tore his eyes away, only to land on Avery's chest. It was covered by the dojo's approved jacket, tinted in orange. A dark top lay beneath it, much like his own.

As his mouth fell open, Eusine peered below for a moment. He breathed in hard, trying to calm himself down. His admiration did not go unnoticed by the others present. Honey and Mustard called out to him, waving frantically. It caught Klara's attention, leading her to step in. She stopped short of Eusine, just as awed by Avery. He stood like a sculpture.

Avery knew all eyes were on him now; He wished they wouldn't be, especially in his disheveled state. However, he couldn't deny how Eusine and Klara eyed him over. It flustered him, giving way to his own desire. It was a flattering idea, one he yearned to act on. But his master's pleas broke Eusine's focus. Mustard reached out, startling him. 

Once Eusine felt his worn hands, he jerked back. He spoke hesitantly, deflecting his lust. Mustard's gaze saw past his cries, forcing him to step away. Eusine ran forward, only to collide into Klara's front. As Honey and Mustard winced, Klara held onto Eusine's waist. She peered at him, propping herself up. Eusine shook his head, apologizing for himself.

However, her hold felt tender, softening his dismay. "Oh, it's fine," Klara said as she fell against him. "Just be careful over here." Her hands moved up, landing on his upper arms. "We'd like to see you in one piece here." As he nodded to her, Klara stroked his muscles. She lingered for a moment before pulling away. All stared at her, to which she smirked.

"Go on, now," Klara said, her voice breathless. "You've got an isle to explore, don't you?" Eusine nodded again, recalling his original task. With that in mind, he faced Avery again. Eusine spoke softly, asking if he wanted to change before they left. Avery nodded, aware of how Eusine saw him. Even in the vast wilderness, they couldn't give into their urges.

He wanted Eusine just as much, holding himself back mentally. However, it didn't show on his person, leaving Eusine frustrated. Likewise, so was Klara, who pouted faintly. As Avery took his leave, Honey went to Eusine and Klara. Klara arched up, ready to defend herself again. To her surprise, she reached for Eusine, who flinched with shock.

"No, no, it's fine," she told him. "You haven't upset me, Mr. Michaels. But, I would like to speak with you privately. Is that fine?" Eusine nodded hesitantly, forcing Klara's hand. As she spoke up, Honey nodded firmly. "What Klara says is right, though. I just didn't want to say it so publicly-" Mustard heeded her claims and addressed his other students.

Soon, they left the training area, leaving Honey with Eusine and Klara. "Look, I know that you're 'into' each other," she admitted. "And that you like Avery as well." They spoke up, to which she shook her head. "But can you please keep it between yourselves? Do what you like, but keep it private. You can't act out like this." They nodded to her with shame. 

Despite their desire, they knew Honey was right. It was beneath them, reducing them to reckless fools. They had to face their urges directly. Even Avery wasn't exempt, in spite of his mindset. Honey nodded in kind, calling them to her side. Once there, she patted their heads. "I know it's hard," she told them. "I see how you look at each other, guys."

As Klara blushed, she turned away with a grin. Eusine peered at her, feeling just as worked up. "Yeah, you got us," he said, turning back to Honey. "I didn't mean for this to get this far, ma'am. But, I dunno, when I saw Klara and Avery, I just-" He felt a hand on his arm, forcing him to turn around. Klara smiled back, saying she felt just the same.

"I can't resist you, either," she confessed. "I just met you, but I can't help myself. You're so hot." Her blush grew deeper, making her skin even rosier. "And if you know about me and Avery, that's just that. I really can't help myself-" Honey shook her head, reaching for Klara's shoulders. She held them firmly, her gaze bright. Eusine watched curiously.

"But, you can, Klara," Honey told her. "Just be honest with yourself. Don't be so cruel about it. It's admirable to have goals, after all." Klara nodded, gazing into Honey's eyes. They were as vibrant as the sky, much like Avery's own. She was calmed by them, their depths serene. "However, think about how you pursue them. Try to be 'good' about it."

With a firm nod, Klara vowed to follow her head. Honey smiled, releasing Klara from her grip. She faced Eusine, asking that he do the same. He nodded back, putting his mind to rest. Satisfied by their replies, Honey beamed at them. She grinned wryly at them before she took her leave. As they stood in the empty training area, Eusine went to Klara's side.

"Well, well, then," he teased her. "Someone's got it bad for me." He brushed against her, to which she followed suit. Klara held onto his left arm, peering up eagerly. "I'll admit, I like you, Klara. You're a pretty neat gal, all things considered." She giggled, slapping his arm coyly. "I'd like to give us a shot, if you want. I think it'd be a blast while I'm here." 

"Oh, speak for yourself, big guy," Klara said with a smirk. "I've wanted this ever since I saw you." She drew closer, leaning towards him. Her breath tickled his cheek, perfumed with some Naive Mint. "You're right, though. Why not dig in now? You're not gonna be here forever." Eusine nodded shakily. "Now that you know, you're in the perfect spot."

"Yeah, I know," he said, turning to her. "And you're right where I want you." His gaze bore into her own, bright like the sea. As Klara's lips quivered, his heart did the same. Eusine tossed his doubts aside and kissed her. She clung onto him, her mouth parted lustfully. He tasted the mint, clearing his mind. When they broke apart, they beamed.

Before they could delve deeper, both felt a commanding presence. They turned to it and saw Avery within reach. He approached them, clad in his usual uniform. They waved at him, allured by his image. Their illusion had shattered, allowing them a lustful joy. Both wanted Avery to experience it with them. However, he seemed none the wiser then.

His gaze locked onto Eusine, calling him to his side. With a quick nod, Eusine bid Klara farewell. Even if her delights were so close, Avery's also tempted him. They did for them both, their hearts racing. As their pair left for the wild, Klara waved at them. All was not lost yet. If anything, it had just begun. She just hoped Avery would realize it in due time.


	5. Chapter 5

The next few days passed by swiftly for all present. Eusine was wrapped up in his new loves; Klara's focus lingered on him, learning more about his ways. To her and Avery, he was much of a "Mystery Man" as any. They could only imagine seeing the things that he had before. However, his time was free to them, spent on various activities with the duo.

He wasted no time in knowing Klara intimately; She was eager to take Eusine into her quarters. In its privacy, she bared herself to him, to which he followed suit. They spent their nights together, their bodies hot. Both were flush with desire, their lust having hit its peak. After their eventful days on the isle, they appreciated such a stress reliever.

Their trysts left them both yearning, seeking the greatest pleasure. Even as one, neither could pry Avery their minds. As they basked in their afterglow, his image haunted them. It was a dull ache upon them, one they couldn't soothe yet. Over dinner, they discussed it in private. As they lay on Klara's bed, several containers of food lay within reach.

They'd gotten some take out flown in from Galar's mainland. It was a nice little luxury, quelling their minds. "I'm surprised they deliver this far out," Eusine remarked, dipping some bread into curry. "Then again, those flying taxis really get around, don't they?" As he ate the bread, Klara nodded back. Once he swallowed it, his gaze bore into her own.

Both were impatient, still craving Avery's attention. Although Eusine met with him, he was still aloof. Their interactions remained suitable, free of open lust. What presented itself was hindered, just like when they first met. It made Eusine's fantasy stronger, an illusion for the ages. He knew it could be real. Klara was just as aware, her pleas clear.

"Oh, come on, Klara," he said. "It's like you said, he's a tough cookie. If he's not gonna fess up for you, what chance do I have?" The thought floored him, causing Eusine to sit up. As his shoulders hit some pillows, Klara peered at him. She bit her lip, making it look like fresh bubblegum. "I'm sorry, but it's getting to me. I know Avery's into me, into us-"

Klara nodded wistfully, her heart aflutter. However, Eusine lamented their situation. He wanted the truth before it was too late. "Well, we have to dig in," Klara stated. "There's no time to mess around here! We've gotta put him on the spot." Though it alarmed him, Eusine agreed with her. It was the only way to make Avery react beyond his restraints.

"Yeah, but how, exactly?" Eusine asked. Klara breathed in, going over their options. Ever since their trysts began, Avery tagged alongside Eusine. They explored the isle together, with Avery pointing out its landmarks. He appreciated Avery's aid, allowing him to work quickly. Before he knew it, Eusine had documented every locale on the Isle Of Armor.

Only a handful of areas were uncharted to him; Once they were documented, Eusine could write his comprehensive report. It'd detail the isle's biomes, alongside the wild Pokemon present. "I've got one or two places left," Eusine confessed. "He'll tag along for those, and then what? How do I get him alone?" Klara eased up, thinking it over. 

"Maybe you can fess up tomorrow?" she asked him. "You're going to the Workout Sea, ain't ya?" As he nodded softly, Klara's eyes lit up. "Eusine, that's perfect! It's miles out from anyone else! You can really let loose." He kept nodding, enamored by the notion. "Avery hates being barged on. He'll be more comfy out there, and you can get to him."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Eusine replied, his eyes gleaming. "He's opened up more when we're far out. Maybe I can get him to spill there!" Klara nodded with glee, holding her hands together. She could picture them on a deserted island now; They'd be in the middle of the sea, free to speak candidly. Klara wished she could join them out there.

However, her presence would make Avery too suspicious; Even if their time with Eusine was scant, she needed to be careful. They had to ease Avery into their arrangement. His temper was volatile when pushed to its limit. Neither could risk their friendship with him because of that. Likewise, if their attempts failed, all would be left humiliated.

None of them wanted that to come from their lust. However, such matters were easier to act on in fantasies. That was the thrill of their shared illusion; It was just real enough to grasp in their minds. While Eusine and Klara pushed past their inhibitions, Avery hadn't. They hoped he could, but he remained at a distance. The time had come for action.

As they sank into the thought, the pair kept eating. Excitement ran through them while they did so. Even if their plan was laid out, more details lay within it. "Hey, what should I wear?" Eusine asked suddenly. "I really wanna get his motor running." Klara paused and suggested something revealing. As he tilted his head, she flashed him a wanting grin.

"You know, show some skin-" Klara purred, reaching out to him. However, she found herself atop him, holding his arms for support. As he winced, she moved away, only to stroke his chest. His pulse quickened, making her proud. "But I think you know what I mean. Show this off, big guy." While Eusine nodded to her, she pulled his shirt up.

Her gaze grew hungrier, her mouth watering greedily. "So, no camo, then?" Eusine asked with a chuckle. Klara paused again, opting to stroke him even lower. Her hands ran down his belly, feeling its firmness. As she dropped to his hips, he patted her back. "All right, I get it, Klara." She peered up to him, panting with desire. "You think the tank top'll work?"

Klara nodded, her tongue peeking out like a Yamper's. "Oh, it'll work, all right," she said, reaching for his crotch. "Look what you're doin' to me here." She palmed it firmly, feeling how full it was. She could hardly contain herself any longer. With a coy grin, she pleaded to him again. Eusine moaned, just as wanting as she was. "And I'm doin' it to ya, too-"

"Let's cut to the chase," he told her. "Put your money where your mouth is and do me, Klara." As he smirked at her, Klara arched up, showing off her form. Overwhelmed by lust, Eusine pulled her towards him. They disrobed swiftly, setting their food aside to make more room. Warmed by their meal, they indulged their more carnal pleasures.

When the next day came, Eusine pried himself away from Klara. Though she longed for him, their goal enticed her even more so. If all went well, she could share herself with him and Avery. The thought intoxicated her, tempting Klara again. However, she took care of that lust herself. Eusine had more important matters to handle now.

For his part, he and Avery would explore the Workout Sea that morning. He knew Avery was already an early riser; He didn't want to displease him, spoiling their day's mood. Despite his pleasant weariness, Eusine washed up. He dragged himself to the dining room, where Avery and Honey awaited him. She stood at the stove, making breakfast.

"Oh, Eusine!" she said, glancing at him. "You're up already! Did you sleep well?" He nodded back, smelling some Chansey eggs. Honey grinned before pointing to her dish. "Aren't you going out this morning? Would you like some breakfast before you leave?" As Eusine kept nodding, Avery spoke up. He explained that they were headed out soon.

"Well, you boys are quite lucky!" Honey said, smiling at them. "I've got the first batch of scrambled eggs ready. Come on, help yourselves before you go!" Eusine paused, peering at the pair. In his daze, he didn't expect this setback. However, he didn't want to enrage Honey either. With a final nod, Eusine sat down. He watched as Avery got some plates.

As he put them on the table, Honey peered back again. "Don't mind him," she said. "He sets the table, since he's the first to get up." He smiled, calling out to the other man. As he turned to him, Eusine thanked him. Avery paused, flustered by the sentiment. Before he could speak again, Eusine joined him. They circled the table, arranging the plates.

"Well, thank you," Avery replied with some surprise. "I appreciate your help, Eusine. And I'm sure that Miss Honey does as well." She turned to them, still beaming. With a giggle, she turned the stove off. Before they knew it, they were called to breakfast. While Avery took his seat, Eusine joined him again. As they greeted each other, Honey served them. 

"I hope you like it," she admitted. "I tried out a new recipe. It's lower fat, since Chansey eggs can be so rich-" As Eusine eyed the eggs warily, Avery dove into them. He enjoyed them, leading Eusine to try them himself. Honey studied them, watching over their eyes. Neither man was upset by the eggs, to her relief. "How are they? Do they need sauce?"

As Avery nodded politely, Eusine took another bite. He chewed it, feeling its light, airy texture. "Yeah, it's pretty good," he told Honey. "If you hadn't told me, I never would've guessed they're 'diet' food." He kept chewing, running over an egg white. "But some hot sauce would be great." Honey nodded, watching as he got up and walked to the fridge.

Avery watched him open it with a wry grin. "I swear to-" Eusine said. He dug around countless condiment jars. "Why do you guys have so much mustard?!" As he pushed them aside, he scoffed to himself. Soon, Eusine found the hot sauce and pulled back. Within moments, he went to the table. He poured sauce on his eggs as Avery laughed.

Honey joined him, setting a hand on her lips. "Because everyone sends them in, " she stated. "It's just a big joke to them." As Eusine peered at her, she smirked at him. "It's an easy gift, too! We are lucky Mustard likes the stuff, though." He chuckled, peering at Mustard's seat. It was empty, leaving their space hollow. However, footsteps sounded.

All turned to their source, coming upon the man himself. As they greeted him, Mustard went to his seat. He kissed Honey's left cheek, asking what was for breakfast. "It's eggs, hon," she told him. "It's a new recipe. I had the boys try it." She peered at them, to which they nodded in approval. As Mustard's eyes lit up, Honey went to fix some more plates.

Despite Honey and Mustard's presence, Eusine felt confident in himself. Avery regarded him well, laughing and talking with him. Once they left the dojo, he could act on Avery's interest. He was in a good mood, improving Eusine's very own. Once Honey served her husband, she took her own seat. All spoke with one another, enjoying their company.

Eusine kept calm, trying not to provoke his hosts' suspicions. While Avery focused on him, he held to that restriction. He was as excited for their trip out as Eusine was. It was a fanciful illusion, one he coul practically picture. However, his thoughts were broken by Mustard's voice. "I hope you don't keep him out there too long-" he told Eusine playfully.

Avery stared at his master, taken back by his words. They felt teasing, as if he knew of his hidden intent. Avery turned away, unable to face Mustard now. Eusine caught onto his discomfort and chimed in. "Because you've got afternoon training, right?" he asked the elder. "I know he was late for it 'cause of me. Don't worry, it won't happen again!"

As Avery beamed at him, so did Mustard. "That's good to hear," the elder said. "Just bring him back, and we should be good." Eusine laughed, turning his attention to Avery. He drew closer, nodding at him. Their hands brushed together, calling Avery into action. He nodded back and set his plate aside. Eusine did the same, getting up from the table.

"Do forgive us," Avery said as he followed Eusine's lead. "We must get going, must we?" Eusine nodded, reaching for Avery's hand. Despite his shock , he welcomed it, letting his companion whisk him away. They thanked Honey for breakfast, seeing her off. She shot them a grin, shaking her head. However, she returned to her meal as Mustard smirked.

"Oh, those 'wacky' kids," he said wryly. "Thinkin' we don't know what's what!" With a chuckle, he reached for the hot sauce. As he doused his eggs with it, Honey nodded to him. She said Klara was just the same, her heart lustful. "Yeah, they've got it real bad. But, let 'em have their fun. Nothin' wrong with a little fantasy. It might help em out-"

"No, I suppose not," Honey replied, now wistful. "But I hope it works out. They've got so much in them to get out. It'd be a shame to let it fizzle out." Mustard nodded to her, his thoughts drifting away. She met his gaze and followed his lead. As they discussed other matters, the students appeared. The pair saw to them, leaving their own fancies behind.


	6. Chapter 6

After breakfast, Eusine and Avery stepped onto the isle's reaches. The sun fell upon them, its warmth like a soft kiss. Both were grateful for that, allowing them to roam comfortably. It made their time together feel even more intimate; They walked to the shoreline, soothed by the tender breeze. Both peered ahead, surrounded by blue sky.

However, Avery adjusted his glasses, shaking his head softly. "Well, the sea's right there," he said aloud. "It's quite the vision, isn't it? So luminous, nearly like a 'Luster Purge', yes?" Eusine shrugged, hardly familiar with the move. He wondered why his companion brought it up now. Aware of his silence, Avery turned back to Eusine.

"Either way, shall we head out?" he asked, to which Eusine nodded. With his own nod back, Avery glanced at a nearby station. A woman in protective gear stood at its post near some specialized bikes. He went over to her, leaving Eusine to follow suit. Once they were at her side, she offered her services. Her bikes could travel on water itself.

They were used to get around the isle that way; Anyone on its grounds could use them, provided they had the proper knowledge. As Eusine examined a bike's embedded Rotom, Avery rented it from her. She grinned coyly, advising the pair to stay safe. Avery nodded politely, ready to begin their trek. He ushered Eusine onto the bike, which he'd control.

"Just hold onto me," Avery commanded him. "Since you'll be in the back seat. Otherwise, I'll take us around." He set out his right palm, extending it politely. Eusine paused as his pulse quickened. He felt like a maiden taking hold of her suitor's hand. It was elegantly striking, even in the day's hazy heat. Enamored by desire, Eusine grasped Avery's hand.

Soon, they reached the Rotom Bike and got onto it. As Eusine held Avery's waist, he moved the device forward. Its wheels spun in the sand, kicking it into the sea below. However, when it hit the water, its wheels transformed. They allowed the bike to soar atop the sea, unhindered by its weight. Eusine held on tighter, astonished by the view.

They sped through the water fluidly, its salty spray coating them. It only excited Eusine further. His mouth fell open, tasting the sea around them. As he savored it, Avery's locks flowed in the breeze. All he could see was gold, so pale as to appear platinum. Not even his top-hat obscured his view now; Eusine held it with his gear, which lay in a backpack.

Once they got onto land, Avery was sure to take it back. He was particular about his hat, that much Eusine knew. It charmed him even more so, his heart beating steadily. As they surged through the sea, Eusine leaned in closer. Flaxen locks tickled his skin, which felt like silk. He wanted to lie against Avery, running his hands through those soft tresses. 

Not even the saltwater could spoil them, to his surprise. Before Eusine could drink in his fantasy, they landed on a distant island. It was one of many in the Workout Sea, offering them some peace. After Avery parked the Rotom Bike, he dismounted it, shaking himself off. Eusine followed suit, stretching out his arms. With his gear in tow, he breathed out.

"All right, I got your hat," Eusine announced. "Let me get it out, so we can get started." As he noted their coordinates, Avery nodded to himself. He knew that Eusine enjoyed their trip out, even with how intimate it felt. He couldn't avoid the feeling, given how close they had to be. However, it seemed more pleasurable to him, his duties aside.

Afterwards, Eusine gave his hat back, watching as he put it on. He pointed upward, to which Avery chuckled. "Oh, my Pokemon are with me," he told Eusine. "I can put them back later. Come now, let's explore this isle." Eusine nodded, letting Avery escort him again. They went into some tall grass, where assorted Pokemon scampered about.

The beasts ran past them, causing Eusine to pull out his smartphone. He took photos of them as Avery watched with awe. Even with their numerous trips out, Eusine worked so quickly. He seemed to know the Pokemon well, as though he lived among them. Most of humanity did, but it felt different now. If left to his devices, Eusine could live in the wild.

He was prepared for that, even considering his work. As he neared some large boulders, some Pokemon approached him. Eusine regarded them warmly, welcoming them to his space. "Come on over," he told them. "Don't be shy, I won't bite, even if you do." With that, the creatures went to his side. As he put his backpack down, Avery joined him.

Some Wingull and a Chansey stared back, to which he bowed. "All right, we'll just hang out here," Eusine announced. "I don't need that much, just enough to be cozy." He sat on a boulder, inviting Avery to his side. "I think it'll be chill while we're here. You know, just watchin' out for Pokes." Avery nodded and sat at his right side. The Wingull drew closer.

Their beady eyes bore into Eusine as they called out. Meanwhile, he held the Chansey, who sat at his left. "If anyone wants," he told his companions. "I brought some snacks. I ate before, so I'm good for now." He gave the Chansey a sly grin. "In fact, we had some of your eggs. They were really good!" The Chansey held her hands together with pride. 

As she tittered softly, Avery leaned against Eusine. Flaxen locks brushed on his skin, stoking his heart's flame. His eyes widened as he faced Avery. "Do forgive me, Eusine," he told him. "But what do you have planned for us? I parked the bike to let it recharge, but surely we can't loaf about all day!" Eusine caught his breath as the Wingull rilled.

"Well, we could study these guys," he replied. "From what I heard, the other islands have the same Pokemon. It's nothing but Exeggcute, Exeggutor, Ditto and these guys over here." Avery nodded and peered across the way. He spotted an Exeggutor's leafy top just past the grass. "Anything else is in the water, like Tentacruel and Sharpedo."

"Yes, don't remind me," Avery said with a shudder. "I ran into enough Sharpedo on the way here." Eusine nodded, chuckling over the thought. Though he admired their forms then, they hindered Avery on the Rotom Bike. He shook it off, reassuring Avery that all was well. "Either way, I'm fine with that. Oh, I think I see that big Wailord over there!"

As he stared at the sea, Eusine pulled away from the Chansey. He knew full well what would happen; If he were to confess his feelings, Avery had to be at ease first. For his part, Eusine could let him study some Pokemon. While they did that, he could chat with Avery, letting his guard down. Now reassured, Eusine reached in his bag for binoculars.

He gave them to Avery, who thanked him profusely. His gaze returned to the Wailord as it bobbed about. Eusine watched him as closely, chatting idly with his companion. Avery returned the favor, offering a glimpse through the binoculars. Eusine refused, letting his cohort document Wailord himself. Their morning soon passed, satisfying their souls.

Over time, the Pokemon dispersed, leaving the pair to themselves. As the afternoon's heat rose, so did their tension. No other human was visible, able to pry into their space. For all they knew, they could mess around in the grass itself. Both were tempted by the notion, their bodies pressed tight. They were already so close, nearly atop each other.

Their work would be done in no time; They had record of the sea's Pokemon, alongside that of its islands. Eusine could organize their data when they returned to the isle. For now, they sat back, basking in the sun. The time to speak approached Eusine, whose gaze was locked onto Avery. He clung onto Eusine, just as Klara had the night prior.

He couldn't spoil the moment yet, despite his other concerns. Eusine was lucky it was a casual day for Mustard's pupils. It meant that they could stay together a bit longer. Even if the elder questioned them, they had an excuse for him. Eusine sat up, causing Avery to peer at him. He held Eusine's wrists, stroking them tenderly. "Eusine?" he inquired.

Eusine murmured, tilting his head quizzically. "Can I ask you something?" Avery said, to his surprise. He readied himself, glad for the opportunity. As their eyes met, the ocean's waves churned softly. They washed upon the island, breaking their silence. Avery's hold on Eusine remained, aching in its intimacy. They drank in the moment, growing curious.

"I must admit, this has troubled me," Avery told him. "So, I ask this to clarify the matter." Eusine nodded, urging him to speak more openly. "But, of course. Eusine, are you aware of Todd Snap's work?" He nodded curtly, to Avery's surprise. "That's wonderful to hear! You specialize in Pokemon photography. Do you take any inspiration from him?"

"Yeah, a little bit," Eusine said. "He set some standards for us. I'm kinda surprised, with how young he was." He shrugged, recalling what became of Todd. "If he kept it up, he'd be the best-" As Avery nodded in awe, Eusine took a quick breath. "Like no one ever was, I suppose. But things don't aways work out. You get on with your life, things happen."

Avery met his gaze, asking if that applied to Todd himself. "Pretty much so," Eusine told him. "He's grown up now, of course. I think he gave it up to finish school. Far as I know, he doesn't photograph Pokemon anymore." He shrugged again, still taken back. "Then again, he was more for Kanto Pokes. Afterwards, there were too many to deal with."

He pulled back, wounded by Avery's inquiry. As he caught his breath, Avery's face fell. "I'm surprised you brought it up, though," Eusine said. "Why's this on your mind, Avery? Gettin' into pictures after all this time together?" Avery stared blankly, unable to speak. "Don't take it the wrong way, man. It's just outta nowhere. Why even bring this up?" 

With a quick breath, Avery faced his companion. "To be honest," he confessed. "It's for you, Eusine. I know you'll leave soon, so I wanted to get closer to you. I researched your profession to find some talking points." With a soft grin, Eusine nodded back. "I'm sorry if I alarmed you. I didn't wish to be so abrupt. I just wanted a place to begin with and-"

Eusine shook his head and reached for Avery's hands. "It's okay, I get it," he reassured him. "You didn't wanna ruin the moment. But I'm flattered you feel that way. I like being with you, just like this." Avery beamed at him, holding his hands tighter. "Let's do this a different way, then. What's on your mind? If you want, I'll go first." Avery nodded at him.

"I don't tell everyone this," he admitted. "But I've always wanted to be a Psychic." As cool eyes bored into him, Eusine nodded faintly. He took a sharp breath, smothered by sensation. Everything felt more sultry, pulling at his senses. He gazed at Avery, whose face grew grim. Eusine paused, disturbed by his shift. His heart sank with dismay.

"Yes, and so do I," Avery said, his voice sharp. "Well, beyond what you see here-" He pointed to his hat, which lacked his Pokeballs. "That's all I can do, Eusine." He sighed, now gripped by defeat. "Well, could do if I put them back. I've no means to read minds, control aura or even teleport. I can only shout such moves. But I apologize once more."

As Eusine shook his head again, Avery groaned. "You did want honesty," he told his companion. "And I've given it to you. I didn't mean to upset you, Eusine. It's merely a sore spot for me. I mean, who could want a 'failure' like I am?" He scoffed at himself, tormented by his family's disregard. However, his disgust faltered, to his surprise.

Eusine peered at him intensely, unable to believe such claims. It warmed his heart, despite his doubts otherwise. "Well, I would," Eusine said. "And so would Klara, man." As Avery nodded softly, Eusine pulled them closer. Their faces nearly touched, while their hearts began to pound. "That's what I wanted to say, what's on my mind here."

Avery's eyes widened, their depths bright beneath his glasses. If he grew more hot, they'd surely fog up. Eusine seemed undaunted by the prospect, if it even occurred to him. "From the moment I met you," Eusine confessed. "I've wanted you, Avery. You're the most 'perfect' guy I've ever seen. No one else compares to you, not even Klara."

As Eusine's smile grew, so did his own. "That may be so," Avery replied, still doubtful. "But why are you engaged with Klara, then? I know she longs for you, but why make it so cumbersome? Which of us do you prefer, Eusine?" His companion chuckled, saying that he enjoyed them both. It was a cocky reply, but one that endeared Eusine more to him.

"Well, why can't I have you both?" Eusine asked. "I know you two want me, so what's the trouble here?" As his breath grew erratic, he brushed against Avery's nose. "And I know you want each other, man. Who's being unreasonable here, Avery?" He couldn't deny his claim, even if it riled him up. Driven by lust, Avery reached for Eusine's face.

He only encouraged him, pleading for his touch. Avery gave in and kissed him without shame. He fell atop Eusine, who gripped his back for support. As they lay against the boulders, their mouths parted. They tasted each other hungrily, their bodies pressed together. When they broke apart for breath, Eusine reached for Avery's flowing locks.

"You don't know how long I've waited," he told his new lover. "How long I've wanted this, man." As Avery laughed slyly, Eusine toyed with his tresses. "I can't wait to tell Klara. Then we can really get together-" Avery nodded, looking forward to it as well. Their illusion of restraint could fall. It was unexpected, but the best reward possible.


	7. Chapter 7

Before either man knew it, they had to return to the dojo. Even Mustard would pursue them for their extended absence. Eusine gathered his things, preparing himself to see Klara again. He and Avery agreed to tell her what had passed together; While it would shock her, they had to own up to it. That way, they could let Klara decide how to react. 

Despite her interest in the pair, the very option could intimidate her. Perhaps she was more comfortable with the fantasy itself. Avery thought he was until their day's trip to the Workout Sea. However, now that he admitted his feelings, he was elated. Eusine welcomed them, making his head spin. Avery berated himself for wasting their time.

He was sure to use it properly, cavorting with Eusine. If Klara wanted to join them, it'd only make him gladder. He mused on the matter as they got onto the Rotom Bike again. While the isle was a short trip away, it felt like an eternity. The sea consumed them, its depths blending with the sky. Neither man spoke, distracted by what would greet them.

Peril and possibility hung in the air, warping their thoughts. Their illusion felt cruel, a strike against their souls. Avery went ahead, desperate to see the isle's shores again. Everything seemed so easy before in their solitude. He supposed that was the cut of it all. On their little island, no one could judge them. What they felt was between them.

However, another could join them soon, bringing her own perspective. Avery imagined Klara with Eusine, vying for his attention. While they enjoyed each other, his presence could provoke them both. Avery muttered to himself, prompting Eusine to speak up. "I have my doubts," he admitted. "But I'm not backing down. I mean, you never did here."

As Avery turned to him, Eusine nodded proudly. "Yes, and look where that's gotten us-" he said, easing into a grin. "Oh, why should I complain?" Avery faced the sea again, his thoughts having settled down. "Let's just jump in, Eusine. Klara awaits us, so we can't keep her waiting. Hang on tight!" With that, he moved even quicker, kicking up water.

Amidst the day's radiant heat, they returned to the isle. After Avery returned the Rotom Bike to its station, he put his hat on and rejoined Eusine. They strolled through the tall grass. The pair walked close, their hands locked. As they went to the dojo, they chatted. "I don't mean to impose," Avery noted. "But, why do you want to be a Psychic, Eusine?"

Eusine turned to him with a mischievous grin. "What gravitates you to my 'kind'?" Avery asked, reaching out to him. "Why do you regard us with such 'Gravitas', as though it was Gigantamaxed?" As Eusine's eyes narrowed, Avery held onto his right hand. "Okay, that one's a bit of a stretch. You know how it is, I just spout off moves when I'm uneasy." 

"Yeah, I get it," Eusine reassured him. "And I'm sorry for workin' you up. But, just cool it, man. We've got enough 'Confusion' here already-" As Avery smirked back, he caught onto his phrasing. Eusine jerked away, groaning with irritation. Avery went to him and held him close. They stood together, warmed by the other. "But, I might as well tell ya."

Avery nodded, leaning against his lover's side. "I've always wanted control, I guess," Eusine confessed. "Since my life was so out of it." He faced Avery and nodded in kind. "You've brought up your folks before, and I'm sorry about what happened there. I think my parents are the opposite of yours, Avery. They're great people, but awful planners."

As Avery grimaced, so did Eusine. "Yeah, they were always chasin' the newest scheme," he said. "Tryin' to get rich quick. It never worked out, but they kept tryin'. That's where I got it from, I'll admit." He took a deep breath, faced with his own issues. "So, my grandpa took me in when things were bad. We lived in Celadon, where he taught me about Johto."

Avery beamed at him, picturing his own carefree memories. "And they had some magic shows pass by there," Eusine elaborated. "They'd come in twice a year. They had stuff from other regions, like Popplio acts and Pyroar tamers." Avery fawned over the image, familiar with those from his childhood. "Anyway, they had these Psychic guys in there."

"They could levitate things," he pressed on. "Vanish outta thin air, the works. I thought they were the coolest guys ever. Everyone said they had full control of themselves to be that way. It really got to me, so that's where it started." Eusine sighed as his mind went to the present. "I've held onto it for this long. That's why I've met with Will, Lucian, Sa-" 

"So, you mean to say you know these other Trainers?" Avery asked abruptly. As Eusine nodded, he chuckled. "I know Sabrina used to live in Kanto, but what of Lucian? What other Psychics do you know?" Eusine's eyes lit up, eager to discuss them. As he told Avery about his past adventures, Klara saw them. She'd gone out to retrieve the men.

They stood a short distance from the dojo, where Mustard waited. Per his requests, Klara searched for Eusine and Avery. She moved closer, hiding behind some tall grass. The pair seemed closer, to her relief. Perhaps they'd broken through their barrier after all. She watched them with longing. However, Klara's own nerves kept her away.

"Maybe that's why I like you two," Eusine said with a laugh. "We're more alike than I realize." Avery cocked his head, wondering what he meant. "Don't kid yourself, Avery. You and Klara are pretty obsessive. You're fixed on each other, one-upping each other, and so on." Avery shrugged in agreement, as did Klara. "I'm a bit of a 'nut', you know."

"I suppose so," Avery replied. "What with your own fixations." Eusine nodded, grimacing once more. "But, I can't speak ill of them. You care deeply for them, as I do for you and Klara." Klara beamed, taken back by his praise. It was genuine, stripped of the restraint he prided. Eusine kept nodding, now teasing him. He suggested Klara felt the same way.

"Oh, come now!" Avery said, swatting him away coyly. "It's bad enough I've got it 'bad' for her too! To think that either of you would go for me!" He hit his right temple, making his hat vibrate. The Pokeballs surrounding it trembled, as if disturbed. As Eusine shook his head, Klara rushed to them. He took notice of her, pausing to tell Avery about it.

Before he could speak up, Klara interrupted him. "Yeah, and I'm a 'bad' girl, Avery," she said. "You're barkin' up the right tree here!" As Avery asked how long she'd been there, Klara scoffed. "Hey, they sent me after you guys!" she shouted. "But I've got you right where I want you." She flashed them a wicked grin. "So, you got together, didn't ya?" 

As Eusine nodded, Klara's grin only grew. Avery went to her, trying to calm her down. She refused, fawning over the sight of them together. Eusine watched them hesitantly, only for his phone to buzz. He pulled it out, his eyes wide. The pair watched him as he excused himself. Within moments, Eusine ran away, leaving them by the tall grass. 

"Hey, you really think someone's callin' him," Klara asked. "Or did he leave us alone to sort things out?" As she peered into the distance, Avery shrugged. Either option felt so likely to him. He figured this was inevitable either way; They had to confront the desire they had for each other and Eusine. As his heart pounded, Avery reached out to Klara.

When she felt him against her, she spun back. He met her gaze, which felt like a wicked pool. It shifted between violet and cobalt, intoxicating him. "Klara, this isn't about that," Avery stated. "It's about us. I know how you feel about me." Her face froze, now alarmed by his honesty. He tended to dance around certain matters, save for when he was mad.

She stared back, hoping she hadn't upset him. Their usual teasing had its limits, those she knew by heart. "Well, I'm sorry for bothering you," Klara said. "When I found you, I had to jump in. I can't help myself!" As she caught her breath, Avery stroked her right hand. Her gaze softened, soothed by his touch. "No, I really can't. That's why I'm so-"

"I know, Klara," he said, leaning in closer. "I'm not that big of a fool. You act out because you don't think I want you." Despite her shock, Klara nodded. "Well, I'm telling you that I do. Klara, I've always been attracted to you." As her cheeks flushed, Avery held her right hand up. He bent down to kiss it through her glove. Her eyes lidded, yearning for more.

Avery let go of her hand, only for her to grasp his own. She pulled them close, forcing him to ease below. "God, you're makin' me melt," Klara breathed out. "You don't know how long I've wanted this-" Avery nodded, his gaze just as lustful. "No, you really don't. Everyone else may be 'crazy' for Klara, but I'm crazy for you. It's like a dream come true."

As Avery smiled at her, she broke into a smirk. "No, let me show you-" she purred. She let go of his hands, locking them onto his waist. Her front ground against his own, her heat palpable. As she writhed against him, Avery pulled her into a feverish kiss. They nibbled at the others' lips, tasting them greedily. Soon, their tongues followed suit.

They wrapped around each other, their kiss growing deeper. As Klara groped him, Avery tried to keep upright. However, his knees buckled with each passing moment. He threw his hands up, causing her to grin. Klara pulled away, only to hold his hands. She eased him onto the grass below, where Avery sat up. Klara joined him and fell onto his front.

His back hit the grass, where he peered up to her. Neither could speak, their lust having boiled over. Like with Eusine, they couldn't waste another moment. Pleasure called out to them, ripe for the picking. As Klara kissed him, Avery stroked her jacket, pulling it off of her. Once it was discarded, his hands ran down her back. She shivered with delight.

However, both grew aware of another presence. They paused, pulling away to glimpse it. Eusine stood above them, holding his chin wryly. "I see everything's worked out," he told them. "On my end and yours." As they nodded, he reached down to them. "Come on, we can work each other over back 'home'." They grinned, too willing to take up his offer.


	8. Chapter 8

Once they were on their feet, they walked together. Avery and Klara clung onto Eusine, flanking his sides. He went with vigor, oddly proud of himself. He'd captured the hearts of his love interests, who fawned over him. While he knew it was temporary, his other reward was even greater. When he left the isle, Avery and Klara could stay together.

They'd wanted that for ages, pushing past their doubt's illusions. Now that they were past them, they could live freely. Their fantasy was real now, able to be manipulated as they saw fit. It was a thrilling new horizon, one they quickly stepped to. Everyone in their scope would know their true union. It intimidated them, but they still powered through. 

When they returned the dojo, Honey and Mustard stood at its entrance. They waved, their faces full of concern. "Klara, we were getting worried!" Honey exclaimed as she walked up to the trio. As Klara brushed her fears off, Avery went to Mustard's side. He apologized for their tardiness. The elder nodded and told everyone to go back inside.

As they followed him, Honey trailed behind Eusine. "It's not too bad," she stated. "But none of you even answered your phones! What, were they on silent, or did your Rotom feel picky today?" Eusine reminded her that his phone wasn't Rotom enhanced. Honey scoffed to herself, now beyond frustration. "Well, what kept you guys so long?" 

"We had a lot to handle," Eusine confessed. "A couple of Pokemon to wrangle up. But otherwise, I got a call from PMZ." Honey nodded as her tension faded. Eusine smiled, only to peer into the distance. He could see his lovers, walking close together. Avery reached to Klara, who fell on him. Honey took note of his distraction and joined him. 

She spotted the pair, who remained close. With a nod to herself, she turned to Eusine. "Oh, I see what's happened," Honey told him. "They got their own 'call', didn't they? A wake-up call." He nodded, only to smirk at her. "So, everything's out in the open, then? They know they like you, and each other, right?" With another nod, Eusine arched up.

He stretched his arms, feeling even more triumphant. "Yep, it's sorted out," he said. "I'm right happy about it. Finally, we don't have dance around this stuff." Honey beamed with relief. She peered ahead, seeing the dojo's depths. Avery and Klara were gone, ready to embark on their new union. Despite her concerns, she congratulated them in her mind.

"I'm glad for them," Honey said with a hand to her chest. "For finally being honest with themselves." Despite her joy, doubt made her heart sink. As she pressed on her chest, Eusine reached out towards her. She peered at him, smiling tenderly. "But, I hope this doesn't 'mess' with their training. Oh, do you think they'll be more distracted now?"

"Can't be as bad as it is now," he replied with a shrug. "It's like when you're really dyin' for something. It gets into your mind until ya feel awful. Like, it's all that matters." As he smiled, his heart began to ache. While he'd gotten Avery and Klara, he still had to leave them. No amount of virtual interaction could equal the time he spent with them here.

Eusine took a quick breath to stabilize himself. "But when ya get it," he pressed on. "It's like a dream come true. Well, sometimes." Honey bit her bottom lip, wondering if he felt remorse now. Perhaps the illusion they'd all crafted was less than their reality. She held his left side, her skin warm. He smiled and patted her back. "But this is just wonderful."

Honey gazed at him as she held Eusine tighter. "Everything's worked out," he said. "We can't ask for anything more. Sure, I'm sad to go. But I'm happy that I got to be here at all. It's been a wild ride, but it's been good to me. All of you have, ma'am." She stroked him, nearly unable to speak. Eusine nuzzled her, his sated silence reassuring her again.

For all his hard work, Honey thought he deserved a reward. Despite his interest in them, dealing with Avery and Klara was its own trial. However, they seemed to come out of it in better spirits. She and they enjoyed Eusine's company, as frenzied as it could be. She eased away with a smile. "Thank you," Honey told him. "We're glad to have you here."

They stood about, basking in the moment as Mustard went to them. Honey heard his steps and turned around. "Hi, honey," she greeted him. "We're coming over, just got caught up talking." Mustard nodded, as did Eusine. "So much has happened because Eusine came here. It's been wonderful, so I'd like to do something special for him."

As Eusine shook his head humbly, Mustard beamed at him. He went to the man and pulled him close. "Well, don't undermine my Honey's praise here," Mustard advised Eusine. "If she didn't mean it, she wouldn't even bother!" He slapped Eusine's back, laughing out loud. "She's right about everything here. So, what ya got in mind, love?"

Honey tapped her chin, now deep in thought. She wondered what could please Eusine and the dojo's pupils. Suddenly, her eyes lit up as she grinned. "That's it!" Honey said. She faced Mustard, who tilted his head. "How does Max Soup strike you?" As Mustard whooped with glee, Eusine smiled. "It's settled. We'll have it for tomorrow's dinner." 

The next evening, the dojo's residents were abuzz with glee. They'd be treated to Honey's signature dish. It was said to imbue one with vast energy, via its nutrients or flavor. As they awaited their soup, Eusine occupied himself. He paced around a foreign device in the living room. It faintly resembled a Cramorant, pieced from various scrap.

"I hope this works, Hyde," Eusine said as the device rattled. "I'm running out of stuff to 'feed' it." The boy glanced up from his computer with a quick nod. He kept walking, his impatience growing. "It's still better than having to juice those Apricorns. Well, if you're a person, not a Pokemon." Hyde stared, now curious. "Yeah, we used to drink Aprijuice."

Hyde winced at the very thought. "I thought people couldn't drink Apricorn juice-" he stated. Eusine shook his head, reeling with disgust. He explained a past trend in Johto centered around Apricorns. Some believed their juice could give people the benefits it gave Pokemon. They blended it with Berry Juice to create health-conscious smoothies.

"I'm afraid to ask," Hyde told Eusine, who grimaced. "But, what did they taste like? Did anyone grow ill because of them?" Eusine said no one got sick, but the smoothies' taste was repulsive enough. Due to that, the trend died out when no effects to health could be determined. "How peculiar. I wonder why that was so. Some unseen effects, perhaps?"

"I don't know," Eusine replied, peering at the device. "And I'm not about to find out. Not even your mom can make Aprijuice tasty, kid." Hyde got up from the computer, gripped by the notion. He could look into the matter, even if Eusine couldn't. As he approached him, the Cram-O-Matic ejected a formal document. Eusine bent down to pick it up.

He read its text, only to groan with irritation. "Oh, this is a 'Blunder Policy'!" Eusine shouted. "Nuts, I thought it'd work!" Hyde shrugged, unable to help him further. The Cram-O-Matic had countless "recipes" to get items. Even he wasn't sure a Weakness Policy could arise from it. With a defeated sigh, Eusine dug around his pockets again.

Hyde asked if he wanted to craft even more items. "Yeah, I do," Eusine said, holding onto several trinkets. "Not any more policies, but other stuff. Some gifts for everyone here." Hyde smiled, questioning him again. "Thanks, kid. You've been a big help. Don't worry, I'll get something for you, too." With that, he filled the Cram-O-Matic once more.

The pair's tinkering was interrupted by Honey's voice. She called everyone to the dining room, where their soup awaited. Hyde rushed to her, dragging Eusine with him. As they entered the room, a spicy haze hung within it. Eusine sniffed the air, hungry with vigor. He peered ahead, spotting Mustard in his usual seat. The others pupils flanked him.

Avery and Klara were among them, seated together. They waved to Eusine, who went to them. However, Mustard called to the man. "No, sit at my left," he stated. "Honey insists you sit with her." His voice grew softer, as if subduing a playful secret. "She can't wait to see you try her Max Soup." Although Eusine nodded, he turned to his lovers for support.

They grinned at him, their gazes coy. He obeyed Mustard and took the seat to the left of Honey's own. As he eased into it, Eusine spotted her by the stove. Her back was to him, her form obscured by smoke. "It's almost ready," Mustard announced. "I picked the Max Mushrooms myself, you know! Yep, it's made with goodies from our own Isle Of Armor."

"Ah, so that makes it organic, right?" Eusine asked with a grin. "It's all natural, right out there?" As Mustard nodded, Honey turned to agree with him. Eusine joked that the soup was better than Aprijuice smoothies, to Hyde's amusement. Mustard peered at his child, who sat at Klara's left side. Hyde told him about that fad, to the revulsion of all present.

While Avery shook his head, Eusine did the same. They shuddered as Klara sucked in a breath. "Eh, I'd pick a 'Monster' energy either way," she said. "Besides, it's like drinkin' busted Pokeballs, right?" Hyde shrugged, saying Apricorns were mainly used in Pokeball production. "Maybe that's why they taste like Trubbish, Eusine. You ever think about that?"

Eusine gagged in an attempt to change the subject. However, Honey heard their chatter and stepped in. She turned around to face everyone. "Well, this Max Soup's ready," she told them. "It's much better than Apricorns, I bet. So, just get ready while I serve it up." Soon, she rushed about, handing out filled bowls. In time, everyone was served soup.

As Honey took her seat, Eusine lifted up his bowl. "Gee, this has less stuff than the last soup," he noted. "What makes it so 'Maxed' out, then?" As he set the bowl down, Honey grinned at him. She turned to the other students, advising them to look into their bowls. They followed her lead, as did Mustard and Hyde. Smiles painted their shining faces.

"You see, it's not the ingredients," Honey explained. "Save for our Max Mushrooms, of course." As Eusine chided his own ignorance, she chuckled. "But, rather, it's the spices. It's my very special blend, simmered to perfection. Every last one's mixed perfectly, so that they compliment each other. Go on, try it, everyone! It's my special little reward!"

Without hesitation, everyone dove into their soup. As they cooed over its salty, spicy broth, Eusine took a deep whiff. It was more intense than what clung to the air. Honey turned to him, urging Eusine to eat. As she spooned some soup, he followed her lead. When he tasted, Eusine nearly gasped. He swallowed hard, his mind in overdrive.

It felt like every flavor rested within the broth. He ate the soup frantically, recapturing every last taste. They mingled perfectly, invigorating his senses. Eusine turned to Honey, who savored her meal. Only Mustard could speak properly now. "Yeah, it's amazing," he told Eusine. "Most everyone thinks so. I swear, when you have it, you're a new person."

Honey tore herself from her soup to thank him. "No, we should thank you, Honey," he said. "You're the one who brought us such bliss." Mustard called to his students, asking what they thought. They burst into applause, praising Honey. As Eusine joined them, she beamed with pride. "It's so good that some Pokemon can Gigantamax by drinking it!"

Eusine's jaw fell open, awed by the possibility. He asked Honey if she wished to make it widely available. If it were, it'd give Trainers greater battling capabilities. "I am," Honey replied. "We're looking into ways to distribute it. But it's not so easy, Eusine. We have to find or grow enough Max Mushrooms. Then we have to ensure every batch is perfect."

Despite her joy, Honey's past doubts haunted her now. "Trust me, I was in business," she confessed. "I know that even great ventures can fail. You just have to accept it for what it is. I'd like to sell Max Soup, but we'll have to see it through." Eusine nodded as his own regrets resurfaced. "Some things are better left as dreams, mere illusions."

Eusine's gaze fell, his soul struck by her honesty. Though Avery and Klara held onto each other, they saw his despair. They called for him, hoping to ease his tension. He thanked them before returning to his soup. "Then again, you shouldn't let that discourage you," Honey said to him. "It's all about balance. Knowing when to try and when to give up."

As she reached out to Eusine, he nodded humbly. "Yeah, I get that," he replied. "But it's a real shame. People should know about Max Soup. Stuff like that would make the world a better place." He breathed in, applying that to his experiences. He was glad to take a chance on Avery and Klara. As sudden as it was, he improved their lives and his own. 

He'd leave them better off than before. Eusine ran through his memories, how they changed them. Suicune was no better than an illusion to him now. While it guided him towards his career, it was unobtainable. He had to finally accept that. It saddened him, but Eusine felt lighter now. From Suicune's rejection, he had grown into a new person.

He didn't need the Max Soup to do that. However, it was much clearer to him once he'd eaten it. "But it's the spirit that counts," Eusine said. "We should live for happiness, ours and others. It won't always work out, but at least we tried." He gazed at Avery and Klara, who followed suit. "That's all anyone can say. At least it's real, not just some fantasy-"


	9. Chapter 9

After dinner, Eusine returned to his lovers. They studied him curiously as they stood by Klara's quarters. However, his gaze was downcast, still in deep thought. "What's wrong, baby?" Klara asked him. "Still shook up about the soup?" Eusine faced her and exhaled. He wasn't sure what to say. In a way, he was, but felt there was more to his unease.

Avery stepped in and pulled Eusine to him. He peered up, meeting the Psychic's cool gaze. It was like Fresh Water, shining through his glasses. "Do you feel strongly about Miss Honey's venture?" he inquired. Eusine paused, nodding out of habit. "So does our Master. He's supported her all the way through. There's no reason it wouldn't profit."

"I guess so," Eusine told the pair. "I mean, she'd do well either way, right? Some places might not have Dynamax, but so what? You can just drink the soup and be happy. I don't get why she's so apprehensive." He laughed to relieve his tension. "It's like she's never failed before-" Avery nodded, grabbing his attention. "Oh, come on! That can't be true!"

Though Eusine doubted him, Avery kept nodding. Klara joined him by listing off Honey's past accomplishments. "So if she's big in business," Eusine asked her. "Why isn't she a huge star in Galar? Why's Rose the face of this place?" Avery said that his charisma and passion were why. "Yeah, 'passion'. Lysandre had that too and he tried to wreck Kalos!"

Although Avery and Klara grimaced, Eusine spoke on. "Don't talk to me about passion," he lamented. "I've seen what it can do. Over in Alola, Lusamine nearly ruined her family for a frickin' Ultra Beast!" He paused again, now at terms with his discomfort. "And then there's me. I wasted my twenties chasin' Suicune. That passion just made me a failure."

The pair's faces grew bleaker, their own shortcomings apparent. "Oh, I'm sorry," Eusine told them. "I didn't mean to freak you out. It's just a sore spot for me. To think, I'll never even touch Suicune. All the other Legendaries I've seen, but not it-" He turned away, his legs now shaky. "I haven't gotten over it. It's still a pipe dream, my last little illusion."

Avery nodded in support, speaking of his own hopes. Eusine peered at him, comforted by his fair face. "I know how you feel," Avery admitted. "Sometimes, I think back to my clan. They rejected me, but I want to impress them. I want to feel like I'm capable, no matter the cost. It may never quite be, but I must accept that. Fate made me as I am now."

As Eusine smiled at him, Klara's heart ached. "Guys, if you're failures," she chimed in. "So am I." She took a gasping breath, her gaze pained. "There, I admit it. I couldn't even sell my stupid CD. That's why I came here, you know." Avery nodded and chipped in his own tale. "Yeah, just like that! You two get me so much! I'm so lucky to have met you."

The men beamed at her, the thought shared. They glanced at each other, aware they couldn't waste more time. Their grins grew wanting, ready to devour Klara like Honey's Max Soup. Its essence flowed through them, as strong as Dynamax energy. They went to her, smothering Klara with kisses. She threw her head back as they marked her flesh.

"Then again, I'm not a loser where it counts-" Klara boasted. She reached for the men's hands, stroking them sensually. "Wouldn't you like to see for yourselves?" While Avery nodded, she winked at Eusine. "Our big guy knows all about it. You wanna show Avery what for here?" With a sharp nod, Eusine pulled them into Klara's room, to their glee. 

Eusine spent the next day on his own, drained from the past night. He had to finish his report on the isle and its residents. All of the photos and data he obtained enhanced it greatly. It was sure to please PokeMedia Zone, as well as Mustard. Despite his doubts, he was glad now. He could channel his failures into something more than an illusion.

Perhaps control wasn't a mere wish for him. When the time arose, he could have it over parts of his life. Not every facet applied, but Eusine accepted that. It was just a part of life's unpredictability. Sometimes it led to wondrous things, rewarding him for that awareness. He grinned to himself as he pictured his lovers in passion's throes.

Even passion had its place and time, rewarding him with pleasure. Eusine typed on his laptop, which lay under his pecs. He sat in bed, propped up slightly. As he read through some text, his phone sounded. He reached for it with some surprise. "Hello?" he asked. As his caller spoke up, Eusine nodded. "Yeah, I'll come over when I'm done with this."

Shortly afterwards, Eusine got up and went to his caller. He faced the door to Mustard's quarters and knocked on it. It opened up, leading Mustard to invite him in. Once Eusine stood in them, Mustard quickly locked the door. Afterwards, he shuffled over to his desk. He stood by a swivel chair as Honey stepped to Eusine. Mustard faced the other man.

"That I did, lad," he confessed, standing up straight. "You're about to leave, aren't you? You've gotten all you need from our isle?" Eusine nodded, mentioning his collected data. "That's great, then! I hope you liked it here, Eusine. The Isle Of Armor is a special place. I've made sure of that with my Trainers and techniques. They're marvelous, aren't they?"

Eusine grinned warmly, reeling over his lovers. Last night, they pawed at him, craving his touch. While it drained them all, they were glad their love was realized. Mustard tapped his right cheek, mulling over his own thoughts. "Yes, you've done good for this isle," he said. "I hope it sticks after you leave. It'd be a pity to let it go to waste." 

As Eusine cocked his head, Honey chimed in. "Yes, I know how Avery and Klara can get," she stated, her lips pursed. "They love to show up whoever 'gets' in their way. Now that they're together, I hope they simmer down on that." Eusine shrugged, saying it wouldn't be that bad. Honey shook her head. "Well, I hope they don't scare off our new student."

"Oh, of course, dear," Mustard interjected. "How would I do my trials without them?" As he laughed, so did Honey. "I need enough people to make it a real competition! What's the use in battling with the same ol' folks?" He paused to consider Avery and Klara in that regard. "Nah, even if they 'spice' it up, it wouldn't be fair. It'd be like cheating!"

"Then again, they need to grow," he said. "Life deals everyone lessons, even little ol' me!" Eusine clicked his tongue, well aware of the fact. He wasn't that skilled in battle, but his talents revealed themselves later on. That was how he became a photographer and reporter for PokeMedia Zone. "That said, you've done well by me during your stay."

"As a special treat," Mustard said. "I'd like to show you a special Pokemon." As Honey beamed with glee, Mustard nodded at her. He fished out a Pokeball from his jacket and released its contents. A small creature emerged, standing confidently. It was unfamiliar to Eusine, who peered down to it. However, as he waved gleefully, Mustard picked it up.

"Say hello to Kubfu, lad," he said, patting its ears. "He's my most prized Pokemon! I've been training his kind up for a while now." Eusine studied the beast, awed by his slight form. He brought to mind a "teddy" plush brought to life. As his heart swelled, Honey spoke of the creature. He was Mustard's signature Pokemon, akin to a suit of armor.

"That's right, dear," the elder piped up. "If properly reared, a Kubfu will evove and see you through any trial! It's as tough as armor, the stuff of legends." Eusine reached out Kubfu, who hid in Mustard's arms. "Forgive Terry here, he's shy. He's not used to other people or battling." As he held the creature, Mustard discussed him with Eusine.

"I've also got his evolutions on hand," Mustard said. "They evolved with access to our special towers here. I'm real proud of Ryu and Ken. They're fine specimens of Fighting Pokemon." As Eusine nodded proudly, Mustard teased the Kubfu. "I think Terry will be just as strong as they are. Provided that he finds a worthy Trainer, of course." 

Eusine kept nodding, having recalled Mustard's proposed trials. "Yeah, I've got my eye on that new kid," he said. "I think they're really going places! Or have gone there, with what I heard from Leon. It's been murky since the Chairman stepped down." He sighed, causing Eusine to do the same. "Ah, I guess it's not so different from before, my boy."

Honey nodded somberly as she faced Eusine. She asked if he knew about that scandal, to which he also nodded. "Those 'officials' are always lookin' out for themselves," the elder groused. "They don't have any honor at all. I mean, who would I be if I threw that match like they wanted?" Mustard sucked in a spiteful breath. "A phony, that's what!"

"Yeah, so that's why I'm out here," Mustard said, growing wistful. "Out in the open, with my family and pupils." Kubfu peered up to him, its gaze expectant. Mustard scratched its head with a cheery grin. "And my special 'armor', of course! Oh, who's gonna get a new Trainer soon?" As he cooed over the creature, it laughed. Eusine beamed with pure joy.

"Aw, you really love the little fella," he said as Mustard nodded. "He's kinda like Stufful, isn't he? Don't play dumb, I know you've got those in Galar." Mustard laughed at him. As he confirmed it, Eusine pulled out his phone. He swiped at its screen until a document appeared. "Yeah, I'm right. It's in some of the Wild Areas. And speaking of them-"

"Of course, you haven't been there yet," Honey chimed in. "Have you?" Eusine shook his head, now feeling mournful. Back when his journey began, he was excited to see Galar's Wild Areas. Now they signified his departure from the Isle Of Armor. While Eusine could return, other obligations loomed above him. He couldn't spend his time with his lovers.

They had each other to keep busy, but it wasn't the same. However, Eusine brought it on himself by being with them. It was unprofessional behavior from them all. As he held his phone, Eusine tapped at it. The document vanished, only for images to take its place. He scrolled through his gallery, peering at its pictures. Many featured Avery and Klara. 

The pair were candid, messing about with glee. He cherished their images, tucking them within his mind. They were another illusion, indicative of the past. However, Eusine had no qualms about enjoying them. At least his memories were real, born of his influence. With a sated grin, he put his phone away. Even more memories could be made now.

He stepped to Mustard, who cradled Kubfu in his arms. The creature stared at Eusine with some interest. As Eusine nodded to him, Mustard grinned. "Would you like to pet him?" the elder asked. "He likes that, even though he's skittish." As Kubfu keened, his gaze locked onto Eusine. He reached out, barely tapping the creature's furred head.

Kubfu leaned forward, letting Eusine scratch his head. As he did so, the beast cooed gently. Honey smiled, unable to contain herself. She joined Eusine and tickled Kubfu's left side. The creature wriggled about with joy. "No matter how many Kubfu we have," Honey said. "I can't stop petting them. They're such cute little bruisers at this stage."

"I hear ya," Eusine replied, toying with Kubfu's head tufts. "He even feels like a teddy bear. It's just like Teddiursa, too! You don't have those here, do ya?" Honey shook her head. As her gaze returned to Kubfu, Mustard spoke up. Kubfu was a special Pokemon, one whose existence he kept secret. He used the beasts as motivation for his pupils.

"See, whenever we get enough worthy students," Mustard told Eusine. "I do a series of trials to test them. Whoever beats them gets a Kubfu as a reward!" Eusine pulled away, his mind reeling with envy. It seemed careless that Mustard would just give them away. However, the elder nodded with a smirk. "Oh, believe me, it's not that easy to do, lad."

"In fact, that's why I'm telling you," Mustard elaborated. "This is somethin' me and PMZ agreed on. You can know about Kubfu, but you can't blab about him, okay? It's to keep the trials fair, after all. If my students knew, they'd be on each other like Mandibuzz!" Eusine sighed softly. "So, you don't want to pit Klara and Avery against each other?" 

As Eusine muttered in agreement, Honey pried herself from Kubfu. The creature sat back, satisfied and grinning. "Trust me, it's better this way," Honey said. "Once we get started, everything will just play out. We'll see who's worthy of training our Terry here." She shrugged, pursing her lips. "It may not be either of them, but they'll give it their all." 

"I'm sure of it," she continued. "Even if they make a fuss about it. Then again, this is just the incentive they need." Honey broke into a grin. "Maybe it'll work out. My hubby said it the best: Everyone needs to learn from life's lessons. There's always something to be gleaned from one's experiences." With a click of his tongue, Eusine went to her.

"Yep, that's right," he said. "So, why not take your own advice?" Honey stared at him with concern. "Why not take this soup business as another lesson?" As she shook her head, Eusine embraced her. "Sure, you might fail, but then you'll know what doesn't work. You can hold onto that, use it for somethin' else. Everyone fails sometimes."

Honey's gaze bore into him, as kind as it was with Kubfu. "I know that," she admitted. "But I don't want to pour my heart and soul into this. That's what I do when I cook, you know. All my heart goes into it because it makes others happy." Mustard affirmed that with a hearty laugh. "I don't want to let that go to waste. I want my soup to be a smash."

"Well, it will be," Eusine told her. "I believe in you, Honey. I believe in all of you around here. You're all great at something-" He let it speak for itself as he thought of his lovers. "No matter what it is. That's why you're out here, yes? To be the best you can be, like no one ever was?" As Honey and Mustard laughed over that, Eusine beamed at them.

He pulled back from Honey and saw Kubfu. The creature sat up, craving more attention. "That goes for you, too," he assured him. "I'm sure your new Trainer'll be good for you, Terry." Eusine tickled the beast's belly, watching him wriggle about. "Thanks for havin' me here, you two. I can't feel too bad about myself. Not with everyone around here-"

"Well, we don't feel bad about having you," Mustard replied. "Not with how you've shaken things up, lad." As Eusine shook it off, the elder chuckled at him. "Hey, if PMZ never sent you, none of this would've happened. Be thankful for that!" He held Kubfu, who waved at Eusine. He waved back, his comfort shared by all who filled the room.

After he left Mustard's quarters, Eusine dwelled on what he saw. If the students knew of their prize, they'd work even harder. He did want to see that, but not at the cost of their well-being. He sighed softly, vowing to keep Kubfu a secret. At least he could hold it to his heart like another memory. Above all else, that is what Eusine would leave with.

It was like any journey of his, and yet, unlike them. What keepsakes he gained would pale in comparison to his memories. They were based around illusion and the feelings that arose within him. In a way, it was beyond anything else Galar could muster. Eusine felt carefree again, thrilled by possiblity and doubt. He wanted to hold onto the feeling.

The past had merged with the present on the Isle Of Armor. As Eusine went outside, a soft breeze surrounded him. He walked into the tall grass, where some Alolan Diglett scurried about. They rubbed on his legs, making him chuckle. The sun had set in the distance, painting the sky coral and lilac. He peered towards the sea with a smile.

For a brief moment, Eusine felt like he was back home. His mind sent him to Cianwood City, where he stood on its shoreline. Out on the sea, Suicune ran swiftly, following the northern winds. As he blinked quickly, Eusine returned to the present. All he could feel was warmth, born of satisfaction. He sighed, pleased by where illusion and reality met. 

When the day came, Eusine got ready to leave the isle. He wore his signature suit, as well as all his bags. Even without his doubts, he felt heavier than before. As he went to the dining room, his heart pounded. Eusine couldn't bear the thought of leaving the isle yet. Once he stepped foot onto Galar's mainland, he'd have to face its painful reality.

The region was now marred by Chairman Rose's misdeeds. A dark fog loomed over it, born of Eternatus' doing. While the beast was contained, its influence spread across Galar. Through its awakening, Rose's true nature came to light. However, there were some claims that he meant well. He summoned Eternatus to secure Galar's future.

However, doing so came at a great cost. The beast became so powerful that it even overwhelmed Champion Leon. Only intervention from Zacian, Zamazenta and Galar's current Champion could subdue it. "Why's it always the 'aftermath' with me?" Eusine asked himself. "Just once, can't they send me to the action?" He mused on the notion.

If that were to happen, he'd have to fight unseen beasts. They could be like the Ultra Beasts, foreign to all. They could be like Legendaries, their dreadful power familiar in theory. Eusine shook his head, leaving the matter be. He wasn't made for battle, even when he dealt with Legendaries. As everyone greeted him, the thought faded away.

He waved to them, preparing to say his goodbyes. True to his word, Eusine made some gifts for the occasion. He dug in his backpack to eager shouts. "Settle down, everyone," Honey asked the pupils. "I'm sure Eusine has enough for everyone, right?" As he nodded, her doubts lingered on. However, when he pulled out several items, she sighed gladly. 

He handed them out as the students thanked him. "Some's just Johto stuff," he said. "Things you can't find around here." Honey watched the pupils fawn over their Jirachi-shaped sweets and Slowpoke Tail keychains. "I always have some, just in case I need to butter up a client-" As he kept talking, Mustard went to Honey, who kissed him tenderly.

"And speaking of which," Eusine told the elder. "I got somethin' for you, too." Mustard pulled back to face Eusine. He nodded and pulled out a box from his bag. "You like your junk food, don't ya?" As Mustard chuckled wryly, Eusine opened the box. "I figured, so I got you some 'gamer' fuel. There's Rage Candy Bars, Pewter Crunchies, Tamato chips-"

With an eager yelp, Mustard grabbed the box. He dug through its contents, discovering assorted Candies and Poke Beans. After he thanked Eusine, Mustard took his seat and tore into the Tamato chips. "Well, I'd scold him for spoiling his appetite," Honey noted. "But it's a special occasion, so I'll let it slide." Eusine shook his head, perplexing her.

"Don't worry, I'll make it up to you," he said. "And Hyde, for helping me here." The boy peered at him from his own seat. Eusine dove into his bag and handed Honey a string of Pearls. As she stared at them with disbelief, Eusine gave Hyde an Up-Grade. "I hope you two like your gifts. I was stuck with the Cram-O-Matic forever to get them out!"

The pair thanked him gladly, pondering how to use them. As Honey put on her pearls, Hyde discussed his hand-made Porygon. Mustard praised them both, setting his snacks aside. "I'm glad you like them," Eusine said. "Now, this just leaves Avery and Klara, who I've-" The pair came in, with Klara holding a plate. As they waved, Honey stepped away. 

Before anyone could question her, she returned with a tall glass. Eusine stared at the liquid within it. "It's blended Aprijuice," Honey said. "Before you left, I wanted to blend some to try out. I tried to round it out with every Apricorn we had. Sure, it's not 'perfect', but I think it's more palatable. It's not too bad, right?" With a groan, Eusine agreed.

He couldn't dismiss her efforts to improve Aprijuice. In an instant, Eusine downed the juice. He tasted it, only to swallow quickly. "Nope, I was right," he said with a wince. "This still tastes like dirt." As Honey's face fell, his lit up. "But, there ya go. See, you failed, but you can try again." She nodded as her spirits rose again. "But not now."

Eusine gagged, to which Avery to give him some Fresh Water. He thanked him, only to down the water. It also gagged him, but washed the Aprijuice's aftertaste away. As he swallowed hard, Honey sat by her husband. "So, what else ya got?" he asked as Klara stepped towards him. Eusine spotted her, as well as the cake she held. "That for me?"

Klara nodded, lifting its plate up. "I baked it yesterday," she explained. "Then I let it soak in 'spiked' syrup overnight! It's made with Figy Berries from outside, and some imported whiskey-" As some students admired it, others doubted her culinary skills. Avery stepped in to defend her, joined by Honey. "If you don't want any, there's more for Eusine, then!"

"I'll take some, Klara," Mustard said, wiping his mouth. "Avery, hand me one of your spoons." He nodded, only to pluck one from his pocket. As Klara set the cake down, he leaned towards it. "What's it, like a sticky toffee pudding?" She nodded, watching as he spooned some cake. Mustard ate it and went for more. "Dig in, guys! This is real good!"

As everyone followed his lead, Avery shook his head. Even for the occasion, cake for breakfast was too decadent. "That's what I said," Honey reassured him. "But why not live a little? I think we've all deserved it." She grinned at him, teasing him a bit. Avery smiled, aware of the implication. He let it pass, glad to enjoy himself for the moment.

It passed him by quicker than he expected. In turn, everyone else shared his sentiment. Once the dishes were cleaned up, Eusine left the dojo. He saw Mustard and Honey off, who did the same. They wished him well, watching him leave for the station. Avery and Klara took him there, their own hearts heavy. Not even Eusine's gifts could subdue them.

"Well, here we are again," Avery said as they walked ahead. "Right where we met-" He referred to Eusine, but knew it also applied to Klara. Every visitor to the isle went past the station's gates. Some came to stay, while others did not. Eusine was the latter, his time on the isle brief. Despite that, his impact felt greater through illusion's influence.

It brought them to each other, allured by their images. While it lived up to their hopes, no illusion could shield their truth. Eusine had to leave them now. The pair wore their Galarica Cuffs as proudly as their Dynamax bands. During breakfast, he gifted them to the pair. They were a secret gift, made through travel around the isle's many locales.

While they were intended for Galarian Slowpoke, the pair held onto them. They would be another memory, one handcrafted by Eusine himself. The station came into view as they spoke together. Avery asked about Eusine's report, what it specifically contained. "Stuff about the isle, man," he retorted. "I'm not spillin' all my secrets! Look in PMZ for them!"

As Avery scoffed at him, Klara took Eusine's side. "Oh, come on," she told Avery. "It's not like PMZ's that bad! There's lots of good stuff in there. Style guides, Gym Leader gossip, those hotties on Page 3-" Eusine tilted his head as Avery drew in a heated breath. "Well, over here, at least. They show it all off." She pulled the men to her. "And so do I, boys."

They nodded, picturing her bare form against them. It delighted Klara just as much, who stroked their hands. "But you know all about that," she purred. "Just like I know all about you two." Klara giggled, only to fall into a sigh. "At least, I knew about it for a moment. I don't want you to go, Eusine. I want us to just stay here, living on the Isle Of Armor-"

Klara's voice faded as she doubted herself. To even admit such a thing was unthinkable to her before. However, she felt secure with the men, even as they entered the station. She held their hands, letting them warm her. As they waited for a flying taxi, Avery fell against Klara. She propped herself up, rubbing his palm softly as Eusine watched her.

"So, where you headed now?" Avery asked, turning to Eusine. "What's next for our dear Mystery Man?" As Avery beamed at him, Eusine smiled in return. His eyes were clearer than ever, their lustful fog lifted. They were like the sea around them, cool and calm for now. Eusine pulled off of Klara and flanked Avery's free side, caressing it tenderly.

"They're sending me to the mainland," Eusine replied. "So I can see the rest of Galar, ya know." Avery and Klara nodded in return; They were well-versed with its reaches, having resided there prior. Once they were done training, they'd have to return to the mainland. Avery dreaded the thought as his clan's outcast. He stuck out like a shiny Wooloo did.

He couldn't admit it just yet, despite his lovers' support. However, Avery sensed they felt like he did. Galar's mainland held its own awful implications for them. He just had to see the pair through them. All Avery could do for Eusine had passed. Until he returned to the isle, Avery had to rely on Klara. Likewise, she had to rely on him, their lives entwined. 

As he dwelled on the thought, his lovers held him tight. Avery felt warm, so smothered by their affection. He peered at them, only for another idea to strike him. He asked Klara to get off Eusine, to her confusion. Avery spoke up before an announcement interrupted him. The shock of it forced her from Eusine, who straightened himself out. 

"Yeah, they're right, guys," he told the pair. "That's my taxi. I don't wanna miss it, unless I wanna wait another day-" As he laughed bitterly, Avery agreed with him. With a weary shrug, Eusine went to his taxi. His lovers followed him, leaving Avery to explain himself to Klara. She nodded, holding back her laughter. Soon, Eusine faced the taxi's entrance.

The driver opened it up, to which Eusine threw his bags inside. When he faced the pair again, they smirked at him. "Oh, but we are sad to see you leave-" Avery said, his voice even more lyrical. It'd grown sultry, like he was in bed. "Won't you give us one pleasure before you do, Mr. Michaels?" Eusine nodded, taken back by Avery's sudden formality.

"You heard the man," Klara said with a wicked grin. "Get 'em-" As Eusine stood stiffly, the pair pounced on him. They sent him into the taxi, to the driver's surprise. The pair smothered him in their heat, as they had before. Eusine lay atop his things, captive to their lust again. As they kissed him desperately, he ran his hands along their bodies.

Despite their glee, the pair knew when to back away. Before the driver chased them away, they pulled off of Eusine. He sat up, his clothes and hair mussed up. "That's our parting gift to you," Avery told him. "May you never forget us, Eusine. Our time as one was brief, but certainly one to cherish." Klara tittered, tapping her stray lipstick marks. 

They painted Eusine's chin, as well as his throat. Some even stained his collar, to her delight. "Yeah, we'll be lookin' forward to ya," Klara said. "Whenever you come back, I suppose." As she stood up straight, Avery joined her. She spotted him, only to drag him to her. "But, I've got you to tide me over, don't I?" Avery nodded and patted her head.

As they teased each other, Eusine smiled at them. "Yes, you do," he said, still dazed. "You both do." With a gentle wave, he saw them off. "Take care of each other, guys. I loved being with you." As the driver nodded, Eusine reached for the door. His lovers reached for it, feeling it shut from within. They lingered, only to step away silently.

They could only watch from a distance as the taxi rose up. Wind blew through Avery's locks and Klara's bow. It was chilling as those from the north, cooling their bodies. As the taxi faded into the sky, they sighed together. Their illusion had finally faded. They had to live with each other, their lust revealed. Eusine couldn't be a buffer any longer.

While it intimidated them, they looked forward to it. They could finally live as they wished to. No illusions of control would challenge them again. They'd beaten their particular trial, with their love to show for it. They were lucky Eusine had come, his presence invaluable. As they walked hand in hand, they thought of him once more.

Whenever he did return, they'd still await him. Both were sure of that, bound by their attraction. No matter who else came, their hearts belonged to each other and Eusine. They knew he felt the same way, his heart torn. However, it only meant he would be glad to see them again. It was a welcome thought to usher them into their new life.

Before they knew it, Avery and Klara left the station. They peered upward, hoping to see Eusine's taxi. It felt like a speck now, distant as a wishing star. As they stood, the breeze stroked them again. They held each other close, soothed by its gentle touch. Illusion had met with reality for the better. They could finally control it, their greatest reward earned.


End file.
